Melody In Love
by manlylittledeer
Summary: [CHAPTER 4 UPDATE!] "Ah entahlah kurasa aku akan pulang malam karena aku akan meminta Chanyeol mengantarku pulang kkk " / "Tetap saja. Aku cemburu melihat kedekatanmu dengan Luhan" / ""AKU NAMJACHINGU LUHAN! CEPAT KATAKAN DIMANA DIA SEKARANG BRENGSEK!"/"Jadi muridku tercinta ini sudah mulai berbohong ya?" / HUNHAN KAISOO CHANBAEK!
1. The Unpredictable Moment

Chapter 1

Melody In Love

Created by : manlylittledeer

Cast : Luhan, Ooh Sehoon, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin (tiap chapter tokoh bisa nambaXD )

Pairing : HunHan, pair crack ChanHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo

Rate : T (aman buat semua umur XD )

Lenght : 1 of ?

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik orangtuanya masing-masing. Puput cuma minjem nama dan ini murni hasil imajinasi puput =))

Warning! Boyslove, typo(s) dimana-mana, yaoi

Hallo puput author baru nih hehehe mulai dari kebiasaan sering baca fanfiction tiba-tiba muncul keinginan buat bikin fanfiction=)) maunya sih bikin mature cuma takut feelnya gadapet hahaay XD yaudah daripada banyak ngomong mangga dibacaa

NO PLAGIARISM!

HAPPY READING ^^

**The unpredictable moment**

Beginilah keseharianku. Hanya berkutat dengan not balok dan piano. Entah kenapa piano sudah menjadi canduku. Kurasa aku rela melakukan apapun jika aku diberi waktu lebih dari 24jam untuk bermain piano setiap harinya. Disaat jari jemariku menekan tuts piano dan nada-nada indah tercipta, aku merasa inilah sumber kebahagiaanku satu-satunya. Namun, itu dulu. Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang yang menghilangkan konsentrasiku saat bermain piano. Pikiranku menjadi kacau dan tak menentu. Ya Tuhan, apa salahku hingga Kau mempertemukanku dengan dirinya?

"Luar biasa! Permainanmu memuaskan dan hampir mencapai kata sempurna!"

"bagaimana mungkin remaja berumur 17 tahun sudah bisa memainkan lagu sesulit itu?"

Inilah Luhan. Setiap hari disuguhi dengan berbagai macam pujian dan senyuman bangga karena permainan piano Luhan yang yah bisa dibilang diatas rata-rata. Luhan sudah terbiasa dengan pujian-pujian yang selalu menjadi penyemangatnya disaat latihan piano. Luhan rela mengambil _homeschooling_ agar ia bisa lebih banyak dirumah dan menciptakan lagu-lagu baru. Klasik, jazz, populer, latin semuanya ia bisa mainkan dengan baik. Luhan bahkan pernah pingsan diatas piano saat konser karena kerasnya waktu latihan. Namun, itu tidak masalah. Selama itu berhubungan dengan piano, berapapun lamanya akan Luhan lakukan.

Malam ini Luhan diundang untuk menghadiri suatu acara konser berkelas. _Crescendo,_ merupakan sebuah grup musik yang beranggotakan tiga orang yakni Kyungsoo,Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dimana Kyungsoo bermain piano, Chanyeol bermain gitar dan Baekhyun menjadi sang vokalis. Luhan sangat bersemangat menghadiri acara ini terutama karena ia merupakan fans berat dari Chanyeol. Luhan sudah berdiri didepan gedung konser dengan berdebar-debar. Dirinya tidak menyangka ia akan melihat Chanyeol secara langsung bahkan dari pihak _Crescendo_ yang mengusulkan untuk mengundang Luhan adalah Chanyeol sendiri. Luhan memantapkan dirinya dan dengan pasti masuk kedalam gedung pertunjukkan _Crescendo. _ Luhan memandang takjub kearah panggung. Desain yang begitu mewah, yah ia memang sering mengadakan konser dengan desain panggung yang mewah namun disaat Luhan konser ia tidak begitu mempedulikan panggungnya. Disaat Luhan sedang asik memperhatikan panggung tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya

"apakah kau Luhan?" Luhan sontak menoleh kebelakang dan mengangguk perlahan

"ayo ikuti aku. _Crescendo _menunggumu diruang ganti"Orang itu langsung berjalan kearah luar dan Luhan mengikutinya dengan berdebar-debar. IS IT TRUE? OHMYGOD _CRESCENDO_ IS LOOKING FOR ME! Luhan mengikuti sambil tersenyum-senyum dan membayangkan bagaimana bentuk wajah Chanyeol, lebarnya mulut Chanyeol saat tersenyum lebar, bagaimana keringat Chanyeol membasahi badannya dan menambah kesan seksi, bagaimana hangatnya pelukan Chanyeol saat memeluknya dengan erat. What.. ini terlalu jauh dari topik. Luhan terus mengikuti orang itu yang Luhan yakini sebagai manajer _Crescendo_. Luhan sampai didepan sebuah pintu dan ditempel dengan nama _Crescendo_

"Silahkan masuk. Mereka sudah menunggumu daritadi,aku ada keperluan sebentar kau tidak apa-apa masuk sendiri bukan?" Luhan mengangguk dan membungkukkan badan sambil mengucapkan terimakasih.

Hampir lima menit Luhan masih setia terdiam didepan pintu. Saat Luhan sudah siap untuk mengetuk pintu, ia menarik tangannya kembali dan memeriksa apakah penampilannya sudah pantas untuk bertemu _Crescendo_. Luhan menarik nafas dalam-dalam '_come on Luhan. Don't waste your time' _dan disaat Luhan ingin mengetuk pintu

"HEEY KAU LUHAN BUKAN?" teriak Chanyeol sambil berlari mendekati Luhan. Waw suatu kebetulan yang tak terduga. "kenapa tidak masuk? Asal kau tau aku sudah cukup lama menunggumu but never mind. Ayo masuk!"Chanyeol langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan dan dengan semangat membuka pintu

"look! Akhirnya orang yang kita tunggu datang juga"ujar Chanyeol senang sambil menuntun Luhan ke salah satu tempat duduk yang ada diruangan itu. Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum canggung dan menahan debaran dihati karena tangan Chanyeol yang memegang erat tangannya. Dengan perlahan Luhan melepaskan pegangan tangan Chanyeol yang dibalas dengan senyuman lebar Chanyeol. Terlihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mendekati Luhan dengan semangat

"hai! Kau tentu tau siapa aku bukan? Senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan mu"ucap Baekhyun senang sambil menjabat erat tangan Luhan.

"a..ah iya senang bertemu denganmu Baekhyun-ssi"Baekhyun menggerak-gerakan telunjuknya sambil menggeleng

"cukup panggil aku dengan Baekhyun saja. Kita ini saudara" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar

"aku Kyungsoo, Baek memang menganggap semua musisi itu sebagai saudaranya"Kyungsoo menimpali. Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

-Luhan POV-

Wah betapa ramahnya mereka semua. Aku pikir mereka akan sombong karena kepopuleran mereka. Terlebih lagi Chanyeol, tanpa ragu ia menggenggam erat tanganku saat masuk keruangan ini. ohGod this is so unpredictable. Disini aku benar-benar merasa menjadi adik dari mereka semua, yah memang kuakui akulah yang termuda diantara mereka semua sedangkan yang tertua adalah Chanyeol. Chanyeol duduk disebelahku sambil bersenandung sebuah lagu, ah aku rasa aku mengenal lagu tersebut. Ah ya, itu Prelude. Lagu klasik yang menggunakan metode jari yang sama namun menghasilkan nada-nada yang indah. Aku memejamkan mataku sambil mencoba merasakan dan menikmati senandung Chanyeol namun tiba-tiba senandung itu berhenti

"hey Luhan apa kau mengantuk?"aku membuka mataku dan menoleh kearah Chanyeol

"ah aniyo, aku hanya menikmati senandung yang kau lantunkan barusan" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar

"ah baru senandungku saja sudah membuatmu menikmatinya apalagi kau mendengar suara gitar yang kupetik? Mungkin saja kau bisa membayangkan bagaimana surga itu"

"hahaha percaya diri sekali kau Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengikuti pembicaraan aku dan Chanyeol sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak

"apa-apaan kau Byun Baekhyun" jawab Chanyeol sambil menjitak Baekhyun lalu langsung berlari menghindari kejaran Baekhyun. Aku hanya duduk sambil memperhatikan mereka berdua yang begitu asyik. Ah, lucu sekali mereka. Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul stengah tujuh yang tandanya bahwa 30menit lagi konser _Crescendo_ akan dimulai. Terlihat Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memulai latihan mereka. Musik memang merubah segalanya, wajah mereka bertiga menjadi teduh dan terasa nyaman. Mereka sangat menikmati musik yang mereka hasilkan, begitu tenggelam dengan dunianya sendiri. Penjiwaan yang mereka keluarkan begitu kuat membuatku ikut terbawa suasana. Inilah yang membuatku mengidolakan mereka. Mereka tidak peduli akan apapun, mereka mengeksplorasi musik mereka dan menjiwai musik tersebut tanpa paksaan. Baekhyun yang begitu mendalami lagu tersebut saat menyanyikannya. Oh Tuhan, suara Baekhyun begitu sempurna. Setelah latihan beberapa lagu, Kyungsoo menghampiriku

"hey, bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah penampilan tadi memuaskan?"Aku mengangguk dengan semangat

"jika nanti kalian dipanggung seperti tadi kurasa akan ada encore dari penonton"Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan senyum yang khas

"kurasa kau terlalu berlebihan tapi terimakasih" Aku mengangguk. Ah iya dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun? Aku tidak melihat mereka pergi? Ah, mungkin bertemu dengan manajer mereka. Aku tetap terdiam di tempat duduk sampai handphone bergetar, ada pesan masuk

From : Ooh Sehun

Hey apakah acara sudah dimulai? Jangan pulang malam-malam. Arraseo?

Aku tersenyum membaca pesan dari guru les piano ku. Entah kenapa dia selalu begitu memperhatikan dan mengkhawatirkanku. Mungkin dia merasa bertanggung jawab karena dia guruku

To : Ooh Sehun

Ah entahlah kurasa aku akan pulang malam karena aku akan meminta Chanyeol mengantarku pulang kkk~

-message sent-

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari handphone dan berjalan keluar. Kurasa aku akan mencari minum dulu, tenggorokanku benar-benar kering sekarang. Aku memilih keluar gedung dan membeli minum di Family Mart. Ah untung saja gedung ini berseberangan dengan Family Mart. Aku mengecek jam, 15menit lagi akan dimulai sebaiknya aku bergegas. Aku menyebrang kembali dan menghabiskan minumanku lalu masuk kedalam gedung. Aku langsung mengambil tempat duduk dan tidak kembali ke ruang ganti karena aku takut mengganggu persiapan _Crescendo._

Drrt! Drrt! Ini pasti Sehun

From : Ooh Sehun

Ya, selamat bersenang-senang. Tapi jangan sampai larut malam.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Aku namja bahkan ssang namja tapi Sehun selalu memperlakukanku seperti seorang yeoja

To : Ooh Sehun

Yaa! Aku namja, pulang larut malam itu hakku :p

Aku memasukkan kembali handphone dan mengecek jam di pergelangan tanganku. 5 menit lagi akan mulai. Tiba-tiba lampu dimatikan, dapat kulihat Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masuk perlahan keatas panggung dan lampu dinyalakan


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Melody in Love

Created by : manlylittledeer

Cast : Luhan, Ooh Sehoon, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin

Pairing : HUNHAN, pair crack CHANHAN, CHANBAEK, KAISOO

Rate : T :3

Lenght : 2 of ?

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan kecuali Luhan milik puput :3 hehe engga ding milik orang tua mereka :) dan ini murni hasil imajinasi puput yaa. bukan plagiat!

**WARNING! BOY X BOY! YAOI! **

**NO PLAGIARISM! **

duh mianhaeyo, puput gatau kenapa apdet chapter barusan jadi aneh gitu. ini puput update ulang ya. makasi reviewnya buat, ruriminhaha, Min Hi, DahsyatNyaff dan brella500. dijamin baca chapter ini puas soalnya ini chapter panjang pake bangeeet :3 daripada banyak omong yuk langsung baca :3

HAPPY READING!

**When you fallin' down even you never fly**

Luhan POV-

"_Hello everybody! I'm so glad to see you tonight at our concert. We've try hard for this concert so hope you can enjoy our concert"_ ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum senang dan sedikit kaget melihatku sudah duduk di bangku paling depan alias benar-benar didepan mereka bertiga. Haha, sorry Chanyeol sudah pergi dari ruang ganti tanpa ijin.

-Author POV-

Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menundukkan badannya lalu mencari posisi masing-masing. Baekhyun terlihat begitu percaya diri dengan senyum lebarnya. Chanyeol begitu bersemangat dengan gitar ditangannya dan Kyungsoo terlihat begitu senang duduk dihadapan pianonya. Baekhyun terlihat memalingkan muka karena terbatuk lalu berdeham

"Hallo penampilan pertama kami membawakan lagu Celine Dion – Heart Will Go On. Selamat menikmati penampilan kami , _Crescendo!" _Luhan dan para penonton lain bertepuk tangan dengan semangat. Sebagai intro Kyungsoo memainkan pianonya, jari-jari lentik Kyungsoo begitu lincah menekan tuts. Disusul dengan Chanyeol sebagai melodi dan Kyungsoo sebagai harmoni. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menghayati musik tersebut dan mulai bernyanyi. Suara Baekhyun membuat seluruh penonton didalam gedung konser tersebut terhanyut oleh suasana. Pandangan mata mereka terpaku terhadap tiga namja diatas panggung yang sedang menunjukkan bakatnya. Disaat lagu mencapai klimaks dan selesai. Semua penonton bangkit berdiri dan memberikan encore

"ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!" Luhan bahkan saking semangatnya sampai ikut berteriak. Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berdiri di bagian depan panggung. Para penonton sudah mulai kembali duduk. Lalu Kyungsoo mengambil mike dan berdeham

"terimakasih, tapi itu belum seberapa dengan penampilan kami selanjutnya"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Luhan tersenyum melihat tingkah percaya diri ketiga idolanya. Ah ini saja sudah bisa membuat semua penonton terpaku dan merinding mendengarnya apalagi selanjutnya? Lagu kedua mereka membawakan lagu Hark! The herald Angels Sing mengingat Natal sebentar lagi tiba. Luhan tersenyum miris mengingat sebentar lagi akan natal, hah bisakah ia tertidur sepanjang hari pada tanggal 25 Desember dan bangun kembali pada tanggal 2 Januari? Ia sangat membenci hari Natal dan Tahun Baru. Sama seperti penampilan pertama, _Crescendo _mendapatkan standing applause serta encore. Baekhyun tetap memegang mikenya sambil tersenyum begitu bahagia

-Author POV-

"disini ada seseorang yang kami undang khusus untuk membantu penampilan kami hari ini. Para penonton sekalian pasti mengetahui dirinya, diusia yang baru menginjak 17tahun ia sudah menggemparkan para musisi-musisi seperti kami. Kami sangat mengharapkan kehadirannya diatas panggung bersama kami .. tuan Luhan" Luhan membelalakkan matanya kaget saat Baekhyun menyebut namanya. Terlihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo memanggil dirinya tanpa suara. Waw, _Crescendo_ kalian hebat membuat Luhan sekarang berdebar-debar sangat kencang.

"wah, ada Luhan musisi muda itu disini?"

"wah kita beruntung bisa menonton Luhan dan _Crescendo_ sekaligus!"

Bisik-bisik para penonton dibelakang Luhan mulai terdengar. Luhan meremas erat ujung jasnya lalu dengan mantap berdiri dan berjalan ke atas panggung. Para penonton berteriak senang karena Baekhyun tidak bercanda. Luhan berjalan kikuk diatas panggung, mendekati Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menarik Luhan agar berdiri dekat dengan mike

"aish, apa yang harus kukatakan?" bisik Luhan sambil memandang Baekhyun bingung. Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan hanya memberikan mike kepada Luhan. Luhan dengan senyum terpaksa mengambil mike tersebut. Well, Luhan memang sudah terbiasa dengan konser yang begitu megah dan beribu-ribu penonton. Masalahnya adalah, ia benar-benar tidak tau apa yang ia harus lakukan sekarang. Luhan berdeham canggung

"Hai semuanya, sebelumnya aku sangat senang bisa berada satu panggung dengan idolaku sendiri, _Crescendo_." Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol begitu kaget mendengar penuturan Luhan. Jadi selama ini Luhan sang musisi terkenal merupakan salah satu dari ratusan ribu fans _Crescendo _diluar sana? "aku begitu kaget saat Baekhyun-ssi memanggilku keatas panggung namun disatu sisi aku sangat bahagia. Kurasa aku tidak akan berlama-lama."Luhan memberikan kembali mike tersebut kepada Baekhyun.

"hem kira-kira kita minta Luhan bermain lagu apa ya? bagaimana dengan lagu aransemen Luhan yang terbaru, _Depends on you_ ?" Para penonton berteriak senang karena itu baru saja Luhan rilis seminggu yang lalu dan Luhan belum pernah menyanyikannya secara live. "bagaimana Luhan-ssi?" Luhan tampak berpikir, Luhan suka tantangan maka ia menyanggupinya.

Luhan bersiap didepan piano, Baekhyun sudah memegang mikenya sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol menonton dari samping panggung. Lagu _Depends on you _memang hanya menggunakan satu instrumen. Luhan mulai memainkan intro, semua penonton terhanyut dalam suasana

"_ You're so beautiful, oh. No one can changes you in myheart. When you walking, when you talking, when you laughing yeah.. you're so pretty. Your smile make me goin'crazy. Oh God what's my fault? I'm so addicted wirh her now. Can't imagine the day when I can't see you. My life is depends on you. When you're sad, I feel sad. When you're happy, I feel happy. Oh, you are my baby. And now that you come to me and said you love me ohh.. I just stay and the word can't go out from my mouth. I hug you so tightly.. My life is depends on you.." _Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sangat nyaman mendengar nyanyian Baekhyun dan dentingan piano Luhan. Oh God, that was so perfect! Luhan mengakhiri lagu tersebut dengan trinada oktaf yang begitu pelan. Setelah lagu benar-benar selesai semua penonton termasuk Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo begitu bersemangat bertepuk tangan, bersiul dan memberikan encore. Bahkan encore kali ini lebih meriah dari sebelumnya. Luhan berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dengan senyuman penuh kebahagiaan lalu bersama-sama menundukkan badan memberi hormat. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo masuk kembali kearea panggung

"ohmyGod.. kalian berdua sangat hebat" bisik Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun dan Luhan, sedangkan Luhan hanya tersipu malu. Konser terus berlanjut sedangkan Luhan menonton dari samping panggung. Tak terasa 3 jam sudah lewat, konser _Crescendo_ pun berakhir. Chanyeol, Baekhyun,Kyungsoo dan Luhan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan diruang ganti dengan snack-snack ringan dan minuman bersoda

"daebak! Luhan, kau benar-benar seorang musisi hebat! Aku benar-benar terhanyut dalam dentingan pianomu!" puji Kyungsoo sambil menuang minuman bersoda ke gelas. Luhan tersenyum senang

"ah kau berlebihan Kyungsoo-ssi"Kyungsoo mendecakkan lidahnya

"panggil aku D.O saja. Aku merasa begitu akrab denganmu, entahlah mungkin karena kita sama-sama pianist?"Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, "D.O?"

"iya, itu sebutanku saat aku belajar piano di luar negeri. Hanya beberapa teman dekat saja yang aku bolehkan memanggilku dengan nama sebutan itu, termasuk kau"

"ah terimakasih kyung.. ah mian D.O" Kyungsoo tersenyum. Kyungsoo kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan handphone sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri diujung sana. Terlihat seperti bertengkar? Luhan yang merasa penasaran mencoba mendekati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan berpura-pura mengambil suatu barang dimeja rias dekat pintu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Luhan disitu.

"oh ayolah Yeollie! Aku hanya berduet dengannya, hentikan sikap posesifmu" Chanyeol memegang kedua pipi Baekhyun

"tetap saja. Aku cemburu melihat kedekatanmu dengan Luhan" Baekhyun menepuk pipi Chanyeol dengan lembut, Luhan terpaku ditempatnya. Ap-apa..?

"ayolah. Kau sudah berumur 21tahun"

"apa aku salah jika cemburu dengan _namjachingu_ku sendiri?"

Luhan benar-benar shock mendengar kata-kata terakhir Chanyeol. Apa? Jadi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun..? Luhan menahan sesak di dada dan air mata yang memaksa untuk turun. Tidak Luhan, kau tau? Kau harus kuat. Luhan sedikit berlari mengambil tasnya dan mendekati Kyungsoo

"Do-ah aku rasa badanku masuk angin. Kepalaku pusing dan mataku berair, aku boleh pulang duluan?"Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari handphone dan menatap Luhan cemas. Kyungsoo menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening Luhan. Hangat

"baiklah, apa perlu kuantar sampai rumah? Kurasa kau tidak akan kuat jika pulang sendiri"Luhan menggeleng. Tidak, ia ingin keluar dari gedung ini tanpa Kyungsoo,Baekhyun dan Chanyeol atau siapapun yang berhubungan dengan Crescendo lalu bisa menangis sepuasnya sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

"aa.. dijemput d.o-ah" Kyungsoo menatap Luhan khawatir

"dijemput dengan siapa? Maaf terlalu banyak bertanya tapi aku ingin kau pulang dengan selamat"

"Luhan? Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangnya, "cepat sekali? Apa kau sakit? Perlu obat? Aku membawa obat pusing, kau mau?" Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menahan air mata sudah hampir jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Tidak Baekhyun, jangan mengkhawatirkanku seperti itu. Luhan menarik nafas dalam-dalam

"aku tak apa-apa. Mungkin karena aku kelelahan terlalu banyak latihan piano. Asal kalian tahu, dalam sehari aku latihan selama 6jam jadi kurasa aku baru merasakan efeknya sekarang .ha."Luhan tertawa dengan terpaksa sedangkan Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo malah memandang Luhan dengan khawatir seakan-akan Luhan akan terjatuh pingsan secara tiba-tiba.

"lalu, kau dijemput siapa Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam. Ah ya, siapa yang akan menjemputku?

"aa.a..aku dijemput sama.. Sehun" Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya bingung

"Sehun? Ooh Sehun maksudmu?" Luhan mengangguk dengan senyum terpaksa.

"okey, aku pulang ya"Baekhyun memeluk Luhan dengan erat lalu menatap Luhan

"aku sangat senang bisa berduet denganmu Luhan. Kuharap aku bisa berduet denganmu lagi"Luhan tersenyum miris mengingat tadi Chanyeol bertengkar dengan Baekhyun karena Luhan berduet dengan _namjachingu_nya .Ingat, namjachingu. Luhan tidak menjawab hanya mengangkat jempol kanannya sambil tersenyum. Luhan perlahan keluar dari ruang ganti tersebut. Ah, malangnya dirimu Luhan. Bahkan cintamu kandas sebelum dimulai. Tetes demi tetes air mata terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"ha, " Luhan tertawa sedangkan air mata terus turun dari matanya, " .ha. poor you.. Luhan" orang-orang yang melewati Luhan memandang aneh. Luhan tidak peduli, Luhan terus berjalan keluar gedung. Terus berjalan diatas trotoar. Tidak peduli dengan rintik salju yang turun perlahan. Terus berjalan sampai ke halte terdekat. Luhan hanya duduk dihalte tersebut, tidak peduli dengan bus-bus yang berhenti didepannya. Tidak peduli dengan jas dan kemejanya yang sudah basah kuyup karena terkena salju. Luhan hanya memandang kearah depan dengan pandangan kosong. Ah gelap, apakah lampu dihalte ini mati? Kenapa bumi terasa berguncang? Apakah gempa? OhTuhan.. tolong aku.

-_Crescendo_ side-

"haah aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Luhan, ia terlihat begitu pucat tadi" ujar Kyungsoo sambil memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam tas. Chanyeol hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo sedangkan Baekhyun sedang kekamar mandi. Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Chanyeol karena sang dobi hanya diam semenjak Luhan pulang

"Chanyeol? Ada apa?" Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo

"apa?"Kyungsoo mendengus kesal

"kau ini, ditanya malah bertanya balik"Chanyeol hanya terdiam dan tidak membalas perkataan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mengendikkan bahunya lalu melanjutkan beres-beres barang.

_Yo okay, sexy. Na hoksi molla gyeonggohaneunde! Jaldeureo! _

"ah ini pasti kai" Kyungsoo begitu senang dan langsung menjawab telepon

"yoboseyo, ah iya ini aku sudah mau selesai. MWO?Bagaimana bisa? Arraseo, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Ne,ne Jonginie" Kyungsoo menghela nafas lalu melanjutkan beres-beres

"kenapa? laki-laki hitam itu tidak bisa menjemputmu?"Kyungsoo mendelik

"hey dia tidak hitam hanya coklat"protes Kyungsoo mendengar penuturan Chanyeol lalu menghela nafas lagi, "ya, eomma Jonginie sakitnya kambuh lagi" Chanyeol memandang Kyungsoo lalu melanjutkan beres-beres. Baekhyun kembali dari kamar mandi dan ikut membantu membereskan barang mereka. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan mencuri sebuah ciuman dari pipi Baekhyun. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Baekhyun yang begitu chubby sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh dan melanjutkan membereskan barangnya. Kyungsoo hanya memandang sepasang kekasih tersebut dengan datar dan melanjutkan membereskan barang. Setelah barang-barang mereka sudah masuk ke dalam tas, mereka langsung keluar dari ruang ganti dan mendatangi manajer mereka yang sibuk mengatur dan merapikan property.

"Taehyung-ah apakah kita sudah boleh pulang?" tanya Baekhyun "aku sangat kelelahan dan mengantuk"Baekhyun menguap begitu lebar sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang sangat menggemaskan. Taehyung, manajer Crescendo menoleh dan memandang Crescendo dengan senyum yang begitu merekah

"tentu saja kalian sudah boleh pulang. Aku sangat bangga dengan kalian, payment kalian akan aku transfer nanti. Baekhyun, minumlah vitamin jangan sampai kau sakit seperti dulu. Arraseo?" Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan Taehyung. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya cemas

"apa ada yang kau cemaskan Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat cemas dan gelisah sedari tadi. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sedih dan sama sekali tak berniat menceritakan alasan kenapa ia gelisah. Chanyeol memegang dahi Baekhyun dengan lembut

"kau tidak sakit kan Baekkie?" Baekhyun mengangguk kecil

"kepalaku sedikit pusing, mungkin karena aku tidur terlalu larut malam kemarin"Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun dengan mesra dan mengecup dahi Baekhyun dengan penuh cinta

"ya!ya!ya! jangan mengumbar kemesraan kalian didepanku" ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah datar sedangkan Chanyeol malah menunjukkan senyum idiotnya.

Sehun begitu frustasi saat ini, sampai pukul dua dini hari Luhan tidak membalas bahkan memberi kabar kepadanya. Sehun mencoba untuk tenang dan tidak berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Mungkin saja pulsa Luhan habis? Atau baterai luhan low? Ayolah Sehun kau terlalu berlebihan jika kau berpikir Luhan dalam bahaya sekarang. Sehun menyesap kembali kopi hitam yang baru saja ia buat karena tidak bisa tidur mencemaskan Luhan. Sehun mengambil remote tv dan mulai menonton tv. Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa fokus dengan film yang ada didepan matanya. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah Luhan, Luhan dan Luhan. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia begitu khawatir dan mencemaskan Luhan namun persetan dengan alasan kenapa ia harus mencemaskan Luhan. Sehun duduk dengan gelisah lalu mengecek handphonenya kembali, menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kesal lalu membanting handphonenya kembali. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan! Sehun langsung mengambil mantel di dalam kamar lalu keluar rumah menuju rumah Luhan. Tak ia pedulikan dengan rintik salju yang begitu deras. Ia berlari dan terus berlari, tak peduli bahwa jarak rumahnya lumayan jauh dengan rumah Luhan. Luhan tinggal sendirian dirumah biasanya para maid akan datang pada pagi hari lalu pulang pada sore hari. Sehun mengatur nafasnya yang masih tidak beraturan karena berlari cukup jauh. Sehun menggedor gerbang rumah Luhan dengan kencang. Keadaan rumah Luhan sangat gelap, pertanda bahwa sang pemilik rumah belum pulang. Sehun benar-benar bisa gila saat ini juga. Sehun mencoba menelpon Luhan namun nihil. Sehun memanjat gerbang rumah Luhan yang rendah lalu mengambil kunci rumah Luhan dibawah pot bunga yang terletak tidak jauh dari pintu rumah Luhan.

Sehun membuka pintu rumah Luhan dan menyalakan lampunya. Sehun berlari keatas kamar dan mengecek siapa tahu ada Luhan yang sudah terlelap? Sehun terdiam dan tersadar, bahkan kunci rumah masih dibawah pot bunga dia malah mencari Luhan dikamar. _Such a fool. _ Sehun terduduk diatas kasur Luhan sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Sehun benar-benar gila.

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan karena cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan, dengan perlahan ia bangun dari tempat tidur dan tersadar bahwa ia tertidur dirumah Luhan. Sehun berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka dan berencana untuk mencari Luhan kembali. Terdengar bunyi telepon pertanda ada panggilan masuk, Sehun mengambil handphone dan mengangkatnya

"yoboseyo"

_"HEY! KAU DIMANA! CEPAT KE BLACK PEARL STUDIO SEKARANG! AKU SUDAH MENUNGGUMU LEBIH DARI 2 JAM!"_ Sehun menjauhkan handphone dari telinganya dengan muka datar

_"_bisakah kau sedikit tenang? Aku bahkan baru bangun"ucap Sehun sambil menguap

"_MWO?! AKU BAHKAN SU—" _

"aku akan bersiap-siap"pip! Sehun langsung mematikan sambungan lalu mencabut baterai handphonenya agar ia bisa tenang. Setelah Sehun membasuh mukanya Sehun langsung berlari keluar rumah namun sebelum Sehun keluar rumah, telepon rumah Luhan berdering. Sehun berhenti berlari dan masuk kembali kedalam rumah untuk mengangkat telpon tersebut

"yoboseyo"

"apakah ini benar nomor telpon rumah Luhan?"

"iya betul. Nuguya? Apa kau tahu Luhan berada dimana sekarang?!"Sehun entah kenapa begitu terbawa emosi karena begitu gelisah memikirkan Luhan

"ah mian sebelumnya, tapi ini siapa ya?"

"aku Sehun"

"Sehun siapa?"

"Ooh Sehun"jawab Sehun dengan cepat

"kau siapanya Luhan?" Sehun benar-benar kesal sekarang

"AKU NAMJACHINGU LUHAN! CEPAT KATAKAN DIMANA DIA SEKARANG BRENGSEK!" Orang di telepon terdengar seperti kaget mendengar penuturan dan berdeham

"okay, datanglah ke rumahku sekarang"Sehun mendelik kesal

"aku mana tahu rumahmu dimana bodoh?!"

"ini aku Sehun. Kim Taehyung"Sehun membelalakkan matanya

"MWO?! Okay aku akan langsung kerumahmu" Sehun langsung menutup sambungan dan lalu berlari keluar rumah Luhan. Luhan, tunggu aku.

penasaraaan? review yukk~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Melody in Love

Created by : manlylittledeer

Cast : Luhan, Oh Sehoon, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Kyungsoo

Pairing : Official Pair HUNHAN CHANBAEK KAISOO

Rate : T (amaaaan :3)

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : semua cast milik orangtuanya dan Tuhan puput cuma minjem nama :) ini murni hasil imajinasi puput samasekali engga plagiat :3

**WARNING! BOY X BOY! YAOI!**

**HAPPY READING~**

Setelah seharian berkutat dengan laptop akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini :) silahkan dibacaa. maaf kalau agak aneh /absurdd/ dan typo dimana-mana dan feel gadapet dan cerita abal dan dan danlainlain :)

**At the end you still must to know about the truthness/ **

Chapter 3

"Dimana Luhan?!" Sehun langsung menerobos rumah hyungnya tanpa permisi dan langsung mendatangi sang pemilik rumah. Hyungnya terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangan Sehun yang bisa dibilang sangat cepat

"duduklah dahulu baru a—"

"DIMANA DIA SEKARANG KIM TAEHYUNG?" Kim Taehyung menghembuskan nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "kau ini, bertingkah seperti namjachingu nya saja. Ah ya kau memang namjachingu dia bukan? Aku tak menyangka kau benar-benar bersama dengannya atau itu hanya bualanmu saja?" Sehun memutar bolamatanya, tanpa babibu langsung berjalan kearah kamar. Taehyung hanya terdiam dan tersenyum dengan kedua tangan terlipat didepan tangannya melihat tingkah adiknya yang begitu gelisah jika menyangkut dengan Luhan. Sehun membuka kamar Taehyung namun nihil, ia langsung keluar dan membuka pintu kamar tamu. Disana dia, orang yang Sehun cari dari semalam sedang tertidur dengan pulas. Sehun mendekati Luhan dan mengenggam erat tangan Luhan. Luhan terlihat bergerak dengan gelisah

"Chan...yeol.. ke..napa.." Sehun terdiam memandang Luhan dan mengecup keningnya dengan lembut. Sehun merasakan rasa sesak didadanya saat Luhan begitu bersemangat menceritakan ketampanan Chanyeol, penampilan Chanyeol yang (menurut Luhan bukan menurut Sehun) begitu memukau. Ia sadar bahwa ia memang sudah menaruh rasa pada Luhan, namun ia berusaha memendam perasaan tersebut. Ia tidak mau Luhan menjauhinya hanya karena keegoisan Sehun. Ia tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"ia selalu mengigau dan menyebut nama Chanyeol, apa maksud dia itu Chanyeol The Crescendo?" Sehun mengangguk perlahan sedangkan perhatiannya tidak terlepas dari Luhan. Taehyung berjalan mendekati Sehun, "apa Luhan tahu kau suka dengannya?" Sehun terdiam

"tidak. Dan tidak akan pernah tahu"

"kenapa kau tidak menyatakan cintamu? Kurasa ia akan menerimamu" Sehun menghela nafas lalu menoleh ke arah Taehyung

"aku tidak ingin merusak status guru dan murid menjadi sesama musuh hyung" Taehyung menaikkan alisnya sebelah

"apa maksudmu?" Sehun tidak menghiraukan Taehyung lalu pergi keluar kamar. Taehyung memandang punggung Sehun yang terlihat begitu rapuh, terlalu sakit menahan perasaan yang ada. Taehyung menoleh dan menatap Luhan miris

"Luhan, tak pernahkah kau sadar akan perasaan Sehun?" Taehyung keluar dari kamar , mendekati Sehun yang sedang meminum air putih di dapur. Ia mengambil segelas kopi dingin lalu menyesapnya secara perlahan. Sehun hanya terdiam dengan pandangan kosong dan bisa Taehyung jamin mungkin Sehun tidak sadar akan kehadirannya. Taehyung menepuk bahu Sehun

"aku tidak mengerti pemikiran apa yang kau pakai hingga membuatmu berpikir bahwa Luhan akan memusuhimu. Namun, tidak ada yang salah jika kau mencoba" Sehun hanya terdiam dan beranjak mengambil mantelnya diatas sofa ruang tamu rumah Taehyung

"hyung, aku titip Luhan sebentar. Aku mempunyai janji untuk rekaman di BLACKPEARLSTUDIO" Sehun memakai mantelnya lalu pergi keluar rumah meninggalkan Taehyung yang menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah adik semata wayangnya. Taehyung meminum habis kopinya sambil berjalan ke ruang televisi, menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa empuk. Taehyung mengambil remote tv dan mulai menikmati siaran-siaran yang ada dilayar tv

-Melody in Love-

-Luhan POV-

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Dimana ini? Kamar ini sangat asing, kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Perlahan aku duduk diatas kasur dan memijat pelipisku, kepalaku sangat pusing dan mataku berkunang-kunang. Kurasa aku harus keluar mencari pemilik rumah ini dan menanyakan alasan kenapa aku berada disini. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur namun tubuhku oleng dan terjatuh diatas kasur. Kepalaku sangat pusing, bahkan berdiripun aku tak sanggup. Aku menoleh ke meja kecil disamping kasur, ah handphoneku. Aku mengambilnya dan menelpon Sehun untuk meminta maaf tidak memberi kabar kepadanya dari semalam

"_yoboseyo" _

"Sehunnie aku ingin minta maaf karena aku tidak memberimu kabar semalam. Aku sekarang berada di kamar yang asing, aku takut Sehunnie. Aku rasa aku diculik" ucapku dengan rasa takut yang berlebihan. Well, aku tidak berlebihan aku memang benar-benar ketakutan.

_"__ah mianhae Luhan-ah ini aku Chanyeol bukan Sehun, apa? Kau diculik? Bagaimana bisa?" _Chanyeol terdengar begitu panik setelah mendengar Luhan diculik. Walaupun semalam ia memang cemburu dengan kedekatan Baekhyun dan Luhan saat duet bersama namun tetap saja Chanyeol tidak ingin ada sesuatu yang tidak enak terjadi dengan Luhan. Luhan terkesiap setelah mengetahui Chanyeol lah yang mengangkat telepon darinya. Luhan terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, air mata perlahan turun dari pelupuk matanya yang indah. "_Luhan-ah? Gwaenchanayo? Cepat beritahu aku tanda-tanda khusus yang ada disekitarmu supaya aku bisa melacak kau dimana"_

"a..ah mianhae Chanyeol-ah. Bisakah aku berbicara dengan Sehunnie_" _Aku benar-benar tidak ingin ditolong ataupun dibantu oleh Chanyeol untuk saat ini. Bagaimana bisa aku belajar untuk merelakannya jika ia menolongku dan terus membuat hatiku berdebar-debar?

"_tapi Sehun sedang rekaman Luhan-ah. Ayolah, jangan membuatku khawatir" _Aku memang tidak mau kau mengkhawatirkanku Chanyeol.. jangan seperti ini, kumohon. Ini sakit.. Aku langsung mematikan sambungan telepon sepihak. Aku benar-benar tidak mau berbicara bahkan bertemu Chanyeol untuk saat ini. Siapa sangka ternyata Chanyeol yang selalu aku mimpikan akan menjadi _namjachingu_ku, menggandeng tanganku dan akan menjagaku suatu hari nanti ternyata sudah mempunyai pujaan hati. Aku berusaha untuk berdiri namun sakit dikepalaku semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku hanya terdiam dan duduk diatas kasur, berharap persepsiku tentang aku diculik hanyalah sebuah pemikiran berlebihan karena aku terlalu banyak menonton drama. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang namja membawa sebuah tampan berisi makanan dan susu hangat. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat namja ini.. tunggu dia kan..

"ah Luhan? Kau sudah sadar? Untunglah, vitamin yang aku berikan semalam ternyata berguna. Ini, aku membawakanmu makanan dan susu hangat aku tahu kau pasti kelaparan bukan? Lalu ini obat demam untukmu. Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu panggil aku, tak usah sungkan arra?" Aku hanya mengangguk kecil lalu memandang Taehyung yang menyodorkan sepiring makanan untukku. Aku tersenyum canggung lalu berdeham

"mian sebelumnya, tapi aku ingin bertanya kenapa aku bisa disini?" Taehyung tersenyum dan menaruh kembali piring tersebut diatas nampan.

"jadi kemarin..."

/FLASHBACK/

_Taehyung melihat jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya, ah sudah jam 12 malam. Ia memberikan instruksi dan membantu membereskan sisa property bersama para pekerja lainnya dengan buru-buru. Setelah dirasa semua property masuk kedalam truk angkutan untuk dibawa kestudio The Crescendo, Taehyung pamit untuk pulang duluan ke teman-temannya yang dibalas dengan salam 'hati-hati hyung!' 'terimakasih untuk hari ini Taehyung-ah!' . Ia berjalan keluar gedung kearah parkiran lalu masuk ke dalam mobil dan segera menyalakan mesin mobil. Taehyung mulai mengemudikan mobilnya keluar dan menerobos kesunyian malam. Taehyung menoleh kearah kiri dan tersenyum melihat iklan yang menampilkan The Crescendo, namun senyum Taehyung langsung sirna saat melihat sesosok namja tergeletak tak berdaya diatas kursi halte bus. Taehyung memicingkan matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya, karena penasaran ia menepikan mobilnya lalu mendekati namja tersebut. Hampir seluruh tubuhnya tertutupi oleh salju, Taehyung membersihkan wajah namja tersebut dan langsung terbelalak kaget_

_ "__Luhan-ssi? Gwaenchanayo? Luhan-ssi?" Taehyung menepuk pipi Luhan pelan untuk menyadarkan Luhan namun Luhan tak bergeming. Taehyung terdiam, apa yang harus ku lakukan? Akhirnya Taehyung memapah badan Luhan masuk kedalam mobilnya lalu langsung mengemudikan mobilnya kearah rumah sakit. Tempat konser The Crescendo dengan rumah sakit cukup jauh, Taehyung terus menoleh kebelakang dengan khawatir karena Luhan selalu mengigau tak jelas dan terlihat seperti gelisah, terlebih dengan badan Luhan yang sangat panas dan baju yang basah kuyup karena salju. Akhirnya setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar 20menit Taehyung sampai dirumah sakit terdekat lalu langsung menggendong Luhan kedalam rumah sakit._

_ "__tolong bantu namja ini segera!" para suster segera mendatangi Taehyung dengan Luhan yang ada digendongannya dan dengan sigap mengambil alih Luhan, membaringkannya diatas sebuah kasur. Luhan terlihat gelisah dan terus mengigau tidak jelas,keringat dingin terus mengalir dipelipisnya. Luhan langsung dibawa ke ruang ICU untuk mendapatkan pertolongan secepatnya. Taehyung menunggu Luhan diruang tunggu dengan cemas setelah mengurus administrasi pembayaran Luhan. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka menemukan Luhan tergeletak tak berdaya dihalte bus yang begitu sepi, bagaimana kalau Luhan dirampok atau bahkan diperkosa orang jahat atau bahkan tidak terselamatkan mengingat Luhan yang tertutupi oleh salju? Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, ayolah Taehyung kau terlalu berlebihan. Taehyung melihat jam dinding yang ada diruang tunggu rumah sakit, sudah jam 1. _

_ "__apakah anda keluarga Luhan-ssi?" Taehyung menoleh kearah suster yang tiba-tiba entah darimana berada disebelahnya. Taehyung mengangguk dengan cepat, "baiklah, ikuti saya" Taehyung mengikuti suster didepannya masuk kesebuah ruangan yang Taehyung yakini sebuah ruangan dokter. Taehyung duduk dihadapan dokter yang bernama Jongdae (Taehyung tahu karena melihat dari nametag dokter tersebut) Jongdae terlihat sibuk menulis sesuatu, mungkin sejenis resep obat yang harus Taehyung tebus nanti. Jongdae segera menyelesaikan resep obat tersebut, setelah selesai dan yakin resep obat itu benar ia menutup pulpennya. _

_ "__anda keluarga Luhan-ssi?" Taehyung mengangguk, lebih baik berpura-pura daripada tidak dipercaya, "Luhan-ssi hanya terkena demam parah yang menyebabkan beliau kehilangan kesadaran. Saya rasa Luhan-ssi terlalu stres sehingga membuat metabolisme tubuhnya menurun dan pakaian Luhan-ssi yang basah kuyup semakin memperparah keadaan pasien. Ini resep obat yang harus anda tebus, mengenai penjelasan obat akan dijelaskan oleh apotekernya sendiri" Taehyung mengucapkan terimakasih sambil membungkukkan badannya lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut menuju apotek yang ada didalam rumah sakit tersebut. Taehyung menebus obatnya dan menuju ruang ICU untuk menjemput Luhan. Kasur Luhan dibawa keluar agar memudahkannya untuk diangkat masuk kedalam mobil, Taehyung dibantu dengan beberapa suster mengangkat badan Luhan dari atas kasur dan memasukkan Luhan kedalam mobil. Taehyung berjalan berputar lalu masuk kedalam mobil setelah mengucapkan terimakasih kepada suster yang tadi membantunya sambil membungkukkan badan setelah itu Taehyung segera menyalakan mesin. Luhan terus mengigau namun kali ini Luhan terdengar sedikit berbicara dengan lirih_

_ "__Chan..yeol.." Taehyung menoleh dengan cepat saat Luhan menyebutkan nama Chanyeol. Chanyeol? Apa yang ia maksud Park Chanyeol anggota The Crescendo? Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mungkin Chanyeol penyebab Luhan tergelatak tak berdaya diatas bangku halte bus. Itu tidak mungkin, karena setahu Taehyung, Chanyeol pasti sudah tertidur karena Chanyeol tidak kuat untuk tidur larut malam. Taehyung mempercepat laju mobilnya sambil sesekali menoleh kearah Luhan yang terus menyebut nama Chanyeol, ia harus tahu kenapa Chanyeol ada kaitannya dengan Luhan yang sedang sakit sekarang. Beruntung karena jalanan yang begitu sepi, Taehyung bisa sampai rumah dengan cepat dan langsung membawa Luhan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia memapah Luhan masuk kedalam kamar tamu dan membaringkannya diatas kasur lalu Taehyung merawat Luhan agar Luhan tidak semakin parah. _

_/END OF FLASHBACK/ _

Wajah Luhan sudah benar-benar memerah sekarang mendengar penjelasan Taehyung sedangkan Taehyung menatap Luhan dengan serius, "aku hanya ingin bertanya, apakah Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu sampai kau tergeletak diatas halte bus kemarin? Jika iya, aku akan memberikan perhitungan kepadanya" Luhan langsung mendongak dan mengibaskan tangannya dengan panik

"an-aniyo! Aku pikir kau salah mendengar Taehyung-ssi" Luhan benar-benar panik sekarang sedangkan Taehyung terus menatap Luhan dengan intens, "kau tahu bukan kalau aku adalah manajer The Crescendo?" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengangguk perlahan, "kau tahu bukan bahwa selaku manajer akulah yang akan bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan mereka?" Luhan semakin menunduk lalu mengangguk perlahan. Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik. Taehyung terus menatap Luhan, menghembuskan nafas karena melihat Luhan tidak akan mengatakan apapun tentang Chanyeol. Taehyung bangkit berdiri mengambil obat Luhan yang ada di nakas dekat lemari dan memberikannya kepada Luhan

"ini obatmu. Minum ini setelah kau sarapan" Luhan mendongak setelah beberapa lama menunduk dan menerima obat itu dengan canggung.

"kamsahabnida Taehyung-ssi, tapi apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Taehyung mengangguk, "tentu saja" Luhan memelintir ujung bajunya untuk menghilangkan rasa grogi

"siapa yang mengganti pakaianku?" Taehyung langsung terbatuk mendengar pertanyaan Luhan yang sangat ia hindari, sedangkan Luhan menatap Taehyung bingung, "apa kau flu juga Taehyung-ssi?" Taehyung benar-benar gelagapan sekarang

"aha..ha..ha.. ya kurasa aku juga flu karena terlalu lelah. Baiklah minum obat itu agar kau bisa lekas sembuh, arraseo?" Taehyung mengambil handphonenya dari kantong dan berpura-pura menelpon seseorang "ah ya ahjusshi kita memang sedang melakukan sebuah riset tentang..." Taehyung meminta ijin Luhan untuk keluar sebentar tanpa suara, hanya gerakan bibir, 'aku keluar dulu. Minum obatmu, arra?' Luhan mengangguk dengan polos melihat kepergian Taehyung tanpa rasa curiga sama sekali, mungkin yang mengganti pakaiannya Luhan sendiri walaupun Luhan sama sekali tidak mengingatnya dan tidak pernah merasa mempunyai baju seperti yang ia pakai sekarang. Luhan menoleh dan mengambil nampan makanan yang berada diatas meja kecil disamping kasur. Luhan menyuapkan sesendok nasi kemulutnya sambil termenung memikirkan Chanyeol. Begitu bodohnya ia hampir sekarat hanya karena tahu bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah sepasang kekasih. Begitu bodohnya Luhan berharap bahwa ialah yang akan menjadi di posisi Baekhyun, merasakan kasih sayang dari seorang Chanyeol, mendengar kata-kata cinta dan kasih sayang dari seorang Chanyeol, terbenam dalam pelukan hanya dari seorang Chanyeol. Luhan menghembuskan nafas sambil tersenyum pahit. Kau sungguh memalukan Luhan.

-Melody in Love-

/ at Sehun's side/

"hey Sehun-ah tadi Luhan menelpon saat kau sedang rekaman, ia bilang ia diculik. Bagaimana ini?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol bingung, "diculik?" Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya cepat, "iya, bagaimana ini?" Sehun hanya memandang Chanyeol malas sambil menyesap kopi hitam yang barusan ia beli di standing machine

"hey,hey,hey bagaimana bisa kau begitu tenang? Kau tidak takut jika Luhan kenapa-kenapa? Luhan begitu cantik bagaimana kalau ia sampai diperko—"

PLETAK!

"ya,ya,yaa! Apa-apaan kau ini" sungut Chanyeol sambil mengelus kepalanya yang nyeri setelah terkena jitakan seorang Oh Sehun, "Luhan sedang berada di rumah Taehyung hyung /agak aneh ya?-_-/ yaa, mungkin maksud dia diculik oleh Taehyung hyung" Chanyeol terbelalak kaget

"dirumah Taehyung-ah? Bagaimana bisa?" Sehun melirik Chanyeol sekilas, "kenapa kau begitu mengkhawatirkannya?" Chanyeol mengangkat alis sebelahnya

"entahlah, mengkhawatirkan teman tidak salah bukan?" Mengkhawatirkan? Bahkan kau yang membuat Luhan menderita Chanyeol. Sehun mengangguk kecil, sama sekali tidak berniat menjelaskan alasan kenapa Luhan ada dirumah Taehyung.

"tadi Luhan menyebut namamu dengan sebutan sayang. Apa kau mempunyai hubungan khusus dengannya? Kulihat kau begitu cocok jika bersanding dengannya" Bodoh. Chanyeol benar-benar membuat Sehun jengkel. Sebenarnya, Sehun sama sekali tidak membenci Chanyeol atau bahkan tidak berusaha menjauhinya karena Luhan tertarik dengannya namun karena sikap Chanyeol yang sangat tidak peka membuat Sehun kesal sendiri.

"itu hanya panggilan akrab antar guru dan murid" Chanyeol ber'o' ria sambil manggut-manggut mengerti. Sehun melempar kaleng kopinya ketempat sampah dan mengecek handphonenya

**From : Luhannie (****_9.25 a.m)_**

**Yaa Sehunnie kenapa yang mengangkat telponku bukan kau tapi Chanyeol? Apa kau sedang bersama dengannya sekarang?**

Sehun hanya terdiam membaca pesan dari Luhan dan sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membalasnya. Sehun membuka kembali pesan kedua

**From : Luhannie (****_9.27 a.m)_**

**Sehunnie balas pesanku sekarang /pouts/ **

Sehun tersenyum pahit membaca pesan Luhan

**From : Luhannie (****_9.33 a.m)_**

**Taehyung-ssi sepertinya mengetahui perasaanku kepada Chanyeol, bagaimana ini? . **

Dia memang sudah mengetahuinya, Luhan

**From : Luhannie (****_9.35 a.m) _**

**Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan! Kau harus membelikanku es krim nanti! :( **

Sehun tersenyum membayangkan Luhan yang sedang melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan mulut yang mengerucut

**From : Luhannie ( ****_9.40 a.m)_**

**Aku tidak akan mau mengikuti les denganmu selama seminggu!**

Sehun membelalakkan matanya membaca pesan Luhan. Sehun terdiam dan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Seorang Luhan tidak bermain piano selama seminggu dengannya? Kau yakin Luhan?

**From : Luhannie ****_(9.50 a.m) _**

**AISHH! Arraseo,arraseo! Aku hanya bercanda, apakah kau sedang bersama Chanyeol? **

Sehun tersenyum mendapati dugaannya benar walaupun diakhir pesan Luhan menanyakan Chanyeol

**To : Luhannie ****_(10 a.m) _**

**Kau sangat berisik. Ya, aku sedang bersama dengannya. **

Sehun membaca kembali pesan tersebut. Pesan tersebut menyiratkan bahwa Sehun orang yang cuek, dingin namun inilah cara ia menahan perasaan yang begitu bergejolak didalam hatinya. Sehun tidak ingin Luhan tahu akan perasaannya.

Sehun memasukkan kembali handphonenya kedalam kantong. "ekspresimu sangat menyeramkan tadi. Tersenyum lalu datar lalu tersenyum kembali, seperti menerima berita baik didalam berita buruk?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol, bagaimana bisa ia menebak dengan begitu tepat?

"lupakan. Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita pergi ke Descresc Club? Aku sangat bosan" Chanyeol langsung mengangguk mendengar ajakan Sehun, "tentu saja! Aku akan mengajak Baekhyun bersamaku. Ah ya, aku tak pernah melihatmu menggandeng namja maupun yeoja ke Descresc Club? Ayolah bung, sekali-sekali bawa seseorang bersamamu" Sehun terlihat memikirkan saran Chanyeol lalu mengangguk,

"baiklah, aku akan membawa seseorang nanti malam"

-Melody in Love-

-at Luhan side-

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan yang diberikan oleh Taehyung (dengan sedikit terpaksa karena Luhan benar-benar mual sekarang) ia mengambil obat yang diberikan Taehyung kepadanya. Luhan memberengut dan menyembunyikan obat itu dibawah kasurnya, ia benar-benar tidak akan mau meminum obat pahit itu. Apalagi warnanya aneh-aneh dan sangat besar. Urgh, membayangkannya saja membuat Luhan semakin mual.

Drrt! Drrt!

Luhan menoleh ke arah meja kecil dan mengambil handphonenya. –Message from Sehunnie—Luhan langsung duduk dengan tegap, sangat bersemangat membuka pesan dari Sehun

**From : Sehunnie ******

**Kau sangat berisik. Ya, aku sedang bersama dengannya. **

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya membaca pesan Sehun, masa ia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah karena membuat Luhan menunggu sangat lama balasan darinya? Namun Luhan langsung tersenyum membaca akhir pesan Sehun. Sehun sedang bersama dengan Chanyeol? Wah, berarti Luhan bisa mendapatkan informasi dari Sehun. Tunggu, tadi Chanyeol bilang bahwa Sehun sedang rekaman, apa jangan-jangan mereka berdua.. rekaman bersama? Luhan memekik kegirangan. Pasti itu sangat keren! Kenapa Sehun tidak memberitahu dirinya tentang hal tersebut? Luhan dengan semangat membalas pesan Sehun

**To : Sehunnie**

**JINJJAYO?! APA KAU BERDUET DENGAN CHANYEOL?! Kenapa kau tak pernah memberitahuku tentang hal tersebut? /pouts/ cepat balas pesanku ini! Kau tahu? Aku langsung merasa lebih sehat saat membaca pesan darimu!^^ **

Luhan benar-benar senang sekarang. Ia benar-benar melupakan rasa pusing dikepalanya. Luhan melonjak kegirangan,entah kenapa ia begitu senang mendengar Sehun berduet dengan Chanyeol. Mungkin ia begitu senang karena ia bisa mendapatkan informasi lebih banyak tentang Chanyeol dari Sehun? Waaah daebakkidaa! Luhan terus membaca pesan dari Sehun, memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah baca

"ada apa denganmu? Terlihat bahagia sekali?" Luhan menoleh dengan secepat kilat saat suara itu menyapa indra pendengarannya

"Sehunniee! Kemarilah, jelaskan kepadaku semuanya" ucap Luhan dengan semangat yang begitu menggebu-gebu sambil menepuk bagian tempat tidur yang kosong disebelahnya. Sehun menurut dan duduk disebelah Luhan, ia tahu pertanyaan Luhan menjurus kemana

"sebelum aku bercerita, apa kau sudah meminum obat yang diberikan hyungku?" Luhan terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Sehun

"hyungmu? Kim Taehyung itu hyungmu Sehunnie?" Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "jadi apa kau sudah meminum obat darinya?" Luhan mengangguk dan berpura-pura memasang wajah seakan ingin muntah

"tentu saja Sehunnie! Bahkan rasa pahit dari obat itu masih ada" Sehun menaikkan alisnya sebelah, "oh ya? Apakah begitu pahit Luhannie?" Luhan mengangguk begitu semangat /terlalu bersemangat/ dan memasang mimik seperti mau muntah kembali. Sehun mengangguk mengerti, Luhan melirik Sehun sambil menghembuskan nafas lega. Namun tiba-tiba Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan dengan gemas

"jadi muridku tercinta ini sudah mulai berbohong ya?" Luhan membelalakkan matanya, "ap-apa maksudmu Sehunnie? Geez, kau tidak mempercayaiku ya?" Sehun membungkukkan badannya, mengambil obat yang Luhan tadi sembunyikan dibawah kasur, "lalu bisa kau jelaskan kepadaku kenapa obat ini bisa berada di bawah kasur Luhannie?" Luhan gelagapan

"aa-ah itu mungkin terjatuh!" sangkal Luhan, menghindari tatapan Sehun. Bagaimana bisa Sehunnie tahu aku menyembunyikannya dibawah situ

"aku sudah mengenalmu lebih dari 6 tahun, tentu aku mengetahui semua kebiasaanmu Luhannie" ucap Sehun seakan bisa membaca pikiran Luhan. Sehun mulai membuka bungkus obat itu dan memberikannya kepada Luhan, "ayolah Luhannie, aku ingin kau sembuh" Luhan melirik obat itu "aah jebal Sehunnie, aku sudah sembuh kok" Sehun tidak membalas perkataan Luhan, tetap menyodorkan obat itu ke depan Luhan. Luhan menggeleng sambil mem'pout'kan bibirnya. Sehun menghembuskan nafas

"padahal aku ingin mengajakmu ke Descresc Club nanti malam tap—" Luhan langsung mengambil obat itu dari tangan Sehun dengan cepat setelah mendengar kata 'Descresc Club'

"arraseo, arraseo! Aku akan meminum obat ini tapi kau harus berjanji akan mengajakku ke Descresc Club" Sehun mengangguk dengan pasti. Luhan menatap obat-obat yang sekarang ada ditangannya, urgh Luhan kau harus meminumnya demi Descresc Club. Sehun mengambilkan Luhan satu gelas air putih yang diterima Luhan dengan ogah-ogahan. Luhan meminum obat pertama, urgh ini sangat pa—eh manis?

"aku tahu kau tidak menyukai obat pahit maka aku berpesan kepada hyungku agar membelikan obat baru yang manis" Luhan memandang Sehun tidak percaya dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat

"gomawoyo Sehunnie! Saranghaeeyoo!" Sehun tersenyum miris mendengar pernyataan Luhan, _nado Luhannie. Jeongmal saranghaeyo. _Sehun mengambil beberapa baju yang tadi dibawanya dari rumah

"ini, aku sudah membawakanmu baju ganti. 2 jam lagi bersiap-siaplah, aku masih ada urusan setelah ini" Luhan mengangguk dengan semangat dan meminum obat keduanya. Gurunya memang namja terbaik yang ada dimuka bumi ini!

-Melody in Love-

-skip time, 2 hours later-

"ah Sehunnie, baju ini sangat pas ditubuhku. Kau memang yang terbaik!" Luhan terus memandang cermin didepannya sambil sesekali berputar memperhatikan pakaiannya, Sehun terkekeh

"kau ini seperti seorang yeoja saja" Luhan mem'pout'kan bibirnya,

"aku ini namja Sehunnie"

"aku sedikit meragukannya" Luhan mendelik kesal

"aku namja! Ssang namja! Bahkan eomma dan appaku mengakuinya" Sehun tersenyum menatap Luhan

"arra,arra sekarang bisakah kita berangkat?" Luhan mengangguk senang sambil menggandeng lengan Sehun

"kajja!"

-Melody in Love-

-at Descresc Club-

Luhan benar-benar bersemangat, ia sudah sangat lama tidak datang keclub ini karena tidak diperbolehkan oleh Sehun. Huh, padahal Luhan kan sudah legal karena sudah berumur 17 tahun. Namun Luhan tidak peduli, ia benar-benar senang sekarang karena Sehun sendirilah yang mengajaknya kesini.

"Sehunnie! Bagaimana kalau kita duduk ditempat kita dulu?" Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan dengan posesif, "ani, kita akan bergabung dengan temanku"

"teman Sehunnie? Siapa?" Luhan begitu penasaran dengan teman-teman Sehun karena teman-teman Sehun mayoritas adalah sesama musisi sehingga membuat Luhan sangat tertarik berbaur dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"kau akan tahu nanti" Tiba-tiba seseorang merangkul Luhan dan Sehun dari belakang, "yo man! Akhirnya kau datang juga!" Luhan terpaku ditempatnya, jangan bilang..

"Chanyeol?" Sehun dan Luhan membalikkan badannya menghadap Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlihat begitu bahagia dengan senyum lebarnya, "kemarilah, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah menunggu kalian" Luhan terdiam dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Sehun yang dibalas dengan pelukan posesif di pinggangnya

"gwenchana. Kau bersamaku sekarang" bisik Sehun ditelinga Luhan kemudian berjalan kearah Kyungsoo, Jongin, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Luhan dan Sehun duduk berhadapan /yang sialnya/ dengan Chanbaek. Luhan benar-benar tidak betah dengan suasana ini, bagaimana bisa Sehun malah mengajaknya ke Descresc Club padahal ada Chanyeol? Yah, dihati kecil Luhan memang merasakan kebahagiaan saat melihat Chanyeol menyapanya tadi namun sekarang berbeda. Dihadapannya kini ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang bermesraan

"Sehun-ah aku kira kau akan membawa siapa ternyata kau membawa Luhan. _Unpredictable!_" Sehun hanya menggumam membalas pertanyaan Chanyeol

"ah ya bagaimana keadaan eommamu Jongin-ah? Apakah sudah membaik?" tanya Baekhyun sambil sesekali menyesap minumannya. Jongin langsung murung mengingat keadaan eommanya, "yah begitulah, tadi siang sudah mulai membaik namun eomma belum sadar" Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin, mencoba memberikan kekuatan untuk melewati cobaan tersebut. Jongin menatap Luhan dan memberikan tangan kanannya

"hey kita bahkan belum berkenalan? Kim Jongin imnida, kau bisa memanggilku Jongin. Aku namjachingu Kyungsoo " Luhan tersenyum canggung dan membalas salam Jongin, "ah ya senang bertemu denganmu Jongin-ssi, aku Luhan" Chanyeol terlihat memikirkan sesuatu kemudian tak berselang lama menjetikkan jarinya

"bagaimana kalau kita main Truth or Dare? Mainan kuno sih, tapi aku ingin memainkannya" Hunhan, Baekhyun dan Kaisoo terlihat berpikir dan mengangguk. Chanyeol tersenyum senang karena semuanya menyetujui ide gila darinya dan mengambil sebuah botol bir yang sudah kosong.

"aku yang memutarnya duluan. Jika ujung botol ini berhenti tepat didepan seseorang, hanya aku yang bisa menanyakan atau memberikan tantangan padanya. Kalian mengerti bukan aturan mainnya?" mereka semua mengangguk, Chanyeol kemudian memutar botol tersebut, semuanya menunggu dengan was-was karena jika Chanyeol yang memberikan pertanyaan atau tantangan itu pasti aneh-aneh dan diluar logika manusia normal /berarti Chanyeol gila dong?-_-/

Botol mulai berputar dengan perlahan, dan tiba-tiba berhenti didepan Luhan. Benar-benar tepat didepan Luhan. Baekhyun dan Sehun tercengang melihat botol tersebut sedangkan Luhan benar-benar terpaku dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa

"wah Luhan-ah! Kebetulan sekali, aku memang berniat ingin memilihmu" Chanyeol tersenyum sangat lebar sekarang "jadi kau memilih Truth or Dare?" Luhan terdiam sejenak

"kupikir, aku pilih Dare" Sehun menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Luhan, oh tidak Luhan kau menggali kuburanmu sendiri. Chanyeol mengangguk dengan bersemangat, terlihat memikirkan sebuah ide gila.

"ah aku tau! Aku ingin kau mencium Sehun sekarang dalam waktu 5 menit" Luhan dan Sehun membulatkan matanya sebulat-bulatnya sedangkan KaiSoo membelalakkan matanya kaget. Chanyeol menyeringai, "dan tanpa berhenti mengambil nafas" Sehun menggeleng dan mengibaskan tangannya dengan malas, "hentikan kegilaanmu Chanyeol-ah" Luhan menunduk, memelintir ujung bajunya panik. Cukup sudah, Chanyeol benar-benar menyakiti hatinya saat ini. Luhan mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya kembali. Baiklah Chanyeol, jika ini maumu..

"baiklah aku sanggup" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tidak percaya

"kau tidak perlu memaksakannya Luhannie jika kau tidak mau" Chanyeol menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya didepan Sehun," eyy dia sudah mau dan sudah sanggup bukan Luhan-ah?" Luhan menatap Chanyeol sedih, "ne, aku sanggup" Sehun masih tidak bisa mempercayai Luhan, ada apa dengan dirinya? Luhan menghadap Sehun dan mengangguk seakan mengatakan 'tidak apa-apa aku sanggup'. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kesal, "baiklah. Mendekatlah" Luhan mendekat dan menatap Sehun intens. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan. Luhan menutup matanya dengan takut, ayolah Luhan kau harus bisa membuktikan di depan Chanyeol kalau kau kuat! Semakin lama Sehun mengikis jarak diantara mereka berdua, mempertemukan kedua belah bibir yang kini menyatu. Sehun mulai melumat bibir Luhan dengan perlahan sedangkan Luhan hanya diam tidak membalas lumatan Sehun. Ia tidak mengerti harus melakukan apa karena ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Ciuman pertama yang ia simpan hanya untuk Chanyeol seorang.. Sehun mulai melumat bibir Luhan dengan agak cepat, ia memeluk pinggang Luhan dengan posesif untuk semakin mendekatkan Luhan kepadanya. Tanpa sadar, Luhan menaikkan tangannya dan berada dibelakang kepala Sehun. Sehun yang menyadari hal tersebut menggigit bibir bawah Luhan, Luhan sedikit memekik. Sehun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut, ia langsung menerobos mulut Luhan dan mengabsen satu-persatu gigi Luhan, membelit lidah Luhan yang membuat empunya melenguh kenikmatan sekarang. Luhan sudah mulai membalas ciuman Sehun dengan semangat, ini pengalaman yang tak akan pernah Luhan lupakan. Chanbaek dan Kaisoo menelan liurnya melihat adegan ciuman live yang ada dihadapan mereka semua. Chanyeol mengecek arlojinya

"1 menit lagi Sehun-ah! Bertahanlah" Luhan sudah benar-benar sesak sekarang, ia sudah memukul-mukul dada Sehun namun Sehun malah menahan wajah Luhan agar tidak melepaskan ciumannya. Ia tahu jika ia melepaskannya sebelum 5 menit, Chanyeol akan menyuruhnya mengulang. Chanyeol mengecek arlojinya kembali

"3..2..1.. yap! Tepat 5 menit!" Luhan langsung melepaskan ciumannya, mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin dengan bibir yang membengkak dan wajah yang memerah. Sehun mengelap saliva yang entah milik siapa mengalir di ujung bibir Luhan, ia memandang Luhan yang masih terlihat _ngos-ngos_an akibat ciuman tadi. Sehun menarik Luhan menjauh, "ikuti aku" Chanyeol yang terlihat ingin protes melihat kepergian Sehun dan Luhan langsung dicegah oleh Baekhyun, "biarkan mereka berdua pergi"

Sehun menarik Luhan kedalam mobilnya. Mereka berdua terdiam. Sehun menatap Luhan yang masih sedikit _ngos-ngos_an

"Sehunnie kenap—"

"apa maksudmu tadi?" Luhan menatap Sehun sedih

"mi-mianhae aku ha—"

"kau mempermainkanku?" ucap Sehun menahan rasa kesal didada. Luhan menatap Sehun bingung, "apa maksudmu mempermainkanmu Sehunnie? Aku tidak bermak—"

"aku selalu menahan rasa sakit didadaku saat kau bercerita dan tersenyum begitu lebar tentang Chanyeol. Kau terlihat begitu bahagia namun tak taukah kau hatiku begitu sakit?" Luhan tercengang mendengar penuturan Sehun, "Luhannie...aku mencoba untuk menahan rasa cintaku kepadamu.. namun hari ini, kau menghancurkan pertahananku yang kubuat selama ini Luhan. Aku.. gagal untuk tidak mencintaimu.."

Gimana? :( Terima kritik dan saran banget nih :) revieewww yuuk ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Melody In Love **

Author : manlylittledeer

Cast :

Luhan

Ooh Sehun

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Ailee

masih bisa nambah ya castnya sesuai berjalannya cerita

Pairing : Official Pair! HunHan KaiSoo ChanBaek

Rate : T :)

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : Pokoknya ini cerita punya puput asli natural loh/? hahaha cast itu milik pasangannya masing-masing, orang tua dan Tuhan YME :)

**THIS IS YAOISTORY **

**BOY x BOY **

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE PLEASE LEAVE THIS PAGE **

**THIS STORY JUST DEDICATED TO FUJOSHI OR WHO LOVES YAOI STORY**

Annyeoong huuft maaf yaa aku ngaret banget updatenya:( soalnya internetnya lagi ngaco trus aku sibuk sama acara Natal dan Tahun Baru :( buat readers semuaaa yang udah sempetin review atau jadi siders udah baca dari chapter 1, kamsamhabnidaaa /bow/ kalau misalnya aku ada salah atau typo maaf yaaakk mungkin waktu ngedit tadi kelewat :3 sooo

**HAPPY READING YEOROBUUNN**

**When you were getting hurt with your first love, it means YOU SHOULD TRY FIND THE SECOND LOVE. Because the first love doesn't mean your REAL LOVE.**

Luhan terpaku ditempat duduknya. Ap-apa? Jadi selama ini Sehunnie menyukaiku? Sehun melirik Luhan yang hanya terdiam tidak menanggapi pernyataan Sehun sama sekali, ia menghela nafas

"Baiklah, lupakan perkataanku barusan. Kurasa aku sedikit mabuk karena meminum bir tadi." Luhan masih terdiam, belum tersadar dari keterkagetannya. This is so unpredictable. Sehun mendekati Luhan yang hanya terdiam. Wajah Sehun semakin mendekati wajah Luhan, Luhan menutup matanya perlahan. Baiklah aku si—ap. Eh?

"Aku hanya memasang seatbeltmu. Kenapa kau memejamkan matamu?" Wajah Luhan benar-benar semerah kepiting rebus, bagaimana mungkin ia berharap Sehun hendak menciumnya?! **MENCIUMNYA!** Luhan hanya menggeleng kecil, "An-aniyo." Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, kuantar kau pulang sekarang." Luhan menggeleng, "Sehunnie aku tidak mau pulang, dirumah sepi. Aku bosan."

"Kalau begitu kau mau kemana?"

Luhan terlihat berpikir, "Ah ayo kita ke.."

-Melody in Love-

-at BLACKPEARLSTUDIO-

"Untuk apa kita kesini Lulu? /puput ganti ya panggilan Sehun ke Luhan soalnya agak saru sama Luhannie-_-v/" Luhan melepas seatbeltnya

"Tentu saja untuk bermain piano!" seru Luhan semangat, Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya, "Selarut ini?" Luhan mengecek arlojinya

"Ayolah Sehunnie, ini bahkan baru jam sebelas malam. Aku sudah beberapa hari ini tidak menyentuh piano, pasti tanganku kaku" Sehun tersenyum mengerti

"Arraseo Pianist Luhan!" Mereka keluar dari mobil, menuju pintu masuk BLACKPEARLSTUDIO. Luhan mencoba membuka autopassword BLACKPEARLSTUDIO namun hasilnya selalu salah, Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat rusa kecilnya seperti berusaha membobol rekening bank besar. Setelah mencoba berkali-kali /Dua puluh kali lebih/ Luhan akhirnya menyerah dan kesal sendiri

"Sehunnie bagaimana ini, aku sudah mencoba tanggal lahirku, tanggal lahir Sehunnie dan tanggal lahir musisi-musisi terkenal tapi tidak ada yang benar" Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan gemas kemudian memasukkan beberapa digit angka dan tara! Pintu BLACKPEARLSTUDIO terbuka dengan mudahnya. Luhan membulatkan matanya, "Ya Sehunnie! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Apa kau bertanya kepadaku?" ah ya, Luhan sama sekali tidak bertanya dan dengan sok tahu langsung mencoba membuka passwordnya. Luhan menahan malu langsung berlari masuk kedalam salah satu bilik studio sedangkan Sehun berjalan dengan pelan dibelakangnya dengan senyum yang terpatri diwajahnya. Untunglah Luhan tidak menjauhi bahkan memusuhinya karena ia sudah mengetahui perasaan Sehun, terimakasih Luhan atas pengertianmu. Sehun memasuki bilik studio yang tadi dimasuki Luhan, terlihat Luhan begitu ceria membuka salah satu piano dan mulai duduk dihadapan piano tersebut. Luhan terdiam seperti memikirkan sesuatu kemudian mulai memainkan piano diiringi suara lembutnya.

**_There's a boy who I always wanted to talk with. I'm not close with him.. but I tried to be closer with him. Day by day has passed away, we become closer but he just consider me as a friend. We talking, laughing and trough the trouble together. And one day you said you had a lover with a big smile on your face. I know.. I should happy for you.. for you.._**

Sehun terdiam, apakah maksud Luhan itu dirinya yang baru saja menyatakan cinta padanya? Sehun tertohok, luka yang dibuat Luhan sebelumnya kembali ditoreh dengan sebilah pisau tak kasat mata. Sehun tahu, Luhan tidak mungkin mencintainya. Ia harusnya sadar dan tidak usah menyatakan perasaannya, semestinya ia harus lebih mengontrol dirinya. Luhan menoleh kebelakang

"Sehunnie? Kenapa kau hanya diam dipintu? Ayo kemari kita berduet!" Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian berjalan mendekati Luhan. Luhan menggeser sedikit kekanan menyisakan tempat kosong disebelah kirinya, ia menepuk tempat kosong itu menyuruh Sehun untuk duduk disitu. Sehun menurutinya kemudian membolak-balik kumpulan partitur /semacam sheet piano/ Luhan, pergerakan tangan Sehun berhenti saat melihat partitur lagu yang masih berantakan karena ditulis dengan tangan. Luhan melirik partitur tersebut

"Ah itu aku mengarangnya saat aku bosan sendirian dirumah. Apa Sehunnie mau mendengarnya? Kau menjadi pendengar pertama _loh!_" Sehun mengangguk, tersenyum senang menyadari bahwa ia adalah pendengar pertama lagu milik Luhan. Tangan Luhan mulai bergerak dengan gemulai diatas tuts piano, Sehun terhanyut dengan permainan piano Luhan

**_He will never ever take my heart. He already leave me with him.. oh God please tell me is he not my destiny?_**

Sehun terdiam mendengar nyanyian Luhan, apa ini juga menyindirnya?

**_Can't handle this feeling anymore, I cry and yell so loud. He wouldn't know about this feeling. I swear I wouldn't tell him about this feeling. It's enough for me to see you wi—"_**

"Cukup Luhan." Luhan menghentikan gerakan jarinya, menoleh kearah Sehun yang sekarang sedang mati-matian menahan air mata yang hendak turun, "Waeyo Sehunnie?" Sehun tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang Luhan berarti ada yang aneh /yaampun Luhan gak peka abis-_-v/ Sehun beranjak dari tempat duduknya

"Aku akan membeli minum sebentar" Sehun berjalan keluar studio dengan sedikit agak berlari. Perlahan setetes air mata turun dari pelupuk matanya, Luhan? Kenapa kau menciptakan lagu tersebut..? Sehun duduk didalam mobil sambil menahan emosinya yang begitu membuncah didalam hatinya, ia begitu kesal dengan dirinya yang menaruh perasaan kepada Luhan yang jelas-jelas tidak akan membalas perasaanya. Seperti mencari buah jeruk disebuah pohon apel, Sehun tahu.. Luhan tidak mungkin membalas perasaannya.

Sehun sadar akan itu, mulai saat ini ia akan berusaha untuk mengubur perasaannya dengan Luhan secara perlahan. Ia harus bisa. Sehun menundukkan wajahnya disetir kemudi untuk beberapa saat, hari ini benar-benar membuat dirinya gila. Sehun menyentuh bibirnya yang tadi bergulat dengan bibir plum Luhan yang bahkan sama sekali tak pernah Sehun bayangkan dengan perlahan. Membayangkan kembali wajah Luhan yang begitu pasrah dan tangan Luhan yang berada ditengkuknya berusaha menekan wajah Sehun agar semakin mendekati wajahnya, Sehun benar-benar menggila.

Setelah beberapa lama bertahan dengan posisi itu, Sehun keluar dari mobil kemudian membeli iced coffee di standing machine untuk dirinya dan strawberry milk untuk Luhan. Sehun masuk kembali kedalam BLACKPEARLSTUDIO dengan hati yang lebih baik, ia sudah memantapkan dirinya untuk menganggap Luhan hanya sebagai MURID.

"Ah mianhaeyo Chanyeol, aku dan Sehun sedang berada di BLACKPEARLSTUDIO. Mian sekali lagi tidak pamit terlebih dahulu kepadamu, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Jongin" Terdengar sahutan dari seberang sana

"Arraseo Chanyeol. Mian sekali lagi. Jaljayo." Sehun masuk kedalam bilik studio Luhan

"Barusan Chanyeol?" Luhan mengangguk sambil memasukkan handphone kedalam kantong kembali, terlihat wajah Luhan sedikit sedih setelah mengangkat telpon dari Chanyeol. Sehun menatap Luhan intens, ia menyodorkan strawberry milk yang barusan ia beli

"Ini strawberry milk untukmu, aku tahu kau pasti kehausan setelah kita.." Sehun terdiam sejenak, "Ya kau tahu_lah_ tak perlu kujelaskan." Luhan menatap strawberry milk tersebut dengan mata berbinar

"Gomawoo Sehunnie! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku kehausan setelah kita.." Luhan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya menahan malu. Sehun tersenyum teduh

"Tentu saja pabbo, aku tahu itu pengalaman pertama untukmu. Maafkan aku telah merebut ciuman pertama yang kau simpan untuk.. Chanyeol."

Luhan yang sedang bersemangat meminum susunya /wah ambigu/ seketika terdiam, Sehun melirik Luhan sejenak

"Mian aku tak ber—"

"Aku akan belajar melupakan Chanyeol." Lima kata yang benar-benar ampuh menyita perhatian Sehun, "Aku akan belajar.. mencintaimu Sehunnie" Sehun memandang Luhan kesal

"Kau tak perlu berusaha, aku senang mendengarnya tapi aku tidak suka jika itu terpaksa." Ucap Sehun dingin. Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun jauh kedalam matanya, ia salah paham. Luhan hendak menyangkal dan meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini sebelum dipotong oleh Sehun

"Ayo pulang, ini sudah larut malam." Sehun beranjak keluar dari bilik studio yang langsung diikuti Luhan. Luhan memandang sedih punggung Sehun dari belakang, mereka saling terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

-Sehun POV-

Aku masuk kedalam mobil sambil menahan emosi, kulihat Luhan tetap berada diluar mobilku. Terlihat ragu dan takut, apalagi sekarang? Aku membuka jendela mobil

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" Aku sudah benar-benar lelah dan ingin beristirahat. Luhan terlihat menunduk dan memelintir kemeja, aku mendengus kesal, "Cepat masuk Lulu." Luhan langsung mendongak saat aku memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang kembali, apa ia mengira aku begitu marah? Hah, salahkan bir yang tadi kuminum sehingga tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku.

Aku gemas melihat Luhan yang tetap diam tak bergeming walaupun sekarang ia tidak menunduk lagi melainkan melihat kearahku. Jangan tatap aku seperti itu Luhan. Aku langsung keluar dari mobil, berjalan berputar dan membukakan pintu untuk Luhan, "Masuklah" Luhan terlihat ragu

"Masuk atau kau kucium sekarang" Luhan menoleh kearahku dengan cepat dan langsung masuk kedalam mobil. Aku tersenyum miris, sudah kuduga dia memang tidak suka saat aku menciumnya. Aku berjalan berputar kembali, menyalakan mesin mobil kemudian mengendarai mobilku menerobos kesunyian malam. Aku melirik Luhan yang memandang keluar jendela, aku dapat melihat mimik wajahnya dari bayangan dijendela. Ia terlihat bimbang? Luhan menoleh kearahku sontak aku langsung salah tingkah dan berusaha untuk konsentrasi menyetir mobil.

"Sehunnie," Aku menggumam menjawab panggilannya, dapat kurasa Luhan terus memandangiku, "Sejak kapan Sehunnie suka padaku?" Aku menoleh kearah Luhan namun berusaha untuk kembali berkonsentrasi menyetir

"Itu tidak penting unt—"

"Itu penting bagiku," Luhan memotong kalimatku "Mulai saat ini, itu penting bagiku." Aku terdiam dan menghela nafas

"Lulu aku sudah bil—"  
>"Aku tidak terpaksa Sehunnie!" Aku tertegun, baru kali ini aku mendengar Luhan membentakku. Terlihat nafas Luhan memburu, seperti menahan emosi di dalam dada<p>

"Baiklah, aku menyukaimu bahkan disaat kau belum mengenalku. Saat aku bersama Chanyeol sedang bermain di taman bermain." Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya, berusaha menggali memori yang ada didalam kepalanya

"Ah! Itu—"

"Ya benar Lu, disaat kau mulai mencintai Chanyeol, sahabatku sendiri"

/**_FLASHBACK MODE ON/_**

**_/AUTHOR POV YOO/_**

******_Jadi ini ceritanya Sehun berumur 12tahun, Chanyeol berumur 11tahun dan Luhan berumur 6tahun. Kalau sekarang berarti Sehun berumur 24 tahun, Chanyeol 23tahun dan Luhan 17tahun. Ngertikan reader-nim? Hehe kalau engga ngerti ikutin aja ceritanya pasti entar ngerti hehe_**

_"__Sehun-ah aku bosan hanya bermain pasir, bagaimana kalau kita bermain ayunan?" Sehun terlihat berpikir, "hem ide bagus!" Chanyeol dan Sehun berlari sambil saling mendorong dan tertawa tanpa sadar lengan Sehun menjatuhkan es krim seorang namja kecil. Sehun membalikkan badannya dan menganga,ia terlihat panik melihat baju namja kecil tersebut basah dan kotor terkena eskrim._

_"__Ah mi—"_

_"__Gwenchana? Apa kau terluka? Maafkan sahabatku ne? Aku akan mengganti es krimmu!" Chanyeol langsung mengelap baju namja kecil itu dengan saputangannya, ia terlihat begitu bersalah padahal jelas-jelas itu bukan kesalahannya. Namja kecil itu terlihat tersipu_

_"__Nan gwenchana. Kau tidak perlu mengganti es krim Lulu, nanti Lulu minta eomma membelikan lagi" Chanyeol tersenyum lega dan bertepuk tangan heboh sedangkan Sehun hanya terdiam tak berkata apapun._

_"__Hah, untung kau namja yang baik! Aku sangat suka dengan namja yang baik!" Luhan langsung menatap Chanyeol berbinar_

_"__Jadi kau menyukaiku begitu?" Chanyeol mengangguk dengan pasti_

_"__Ne, majayo!"_

**_/FLASHBACK OFF/_**

-Still author POV-

"Si bodoh itu, dengan seenaknya mengatakan menyukaimu lalu mempunyai kekasih lain sekarang" Luhan tersenyum miris, ia tahu itu hanyalah bualan seorang anak kecil semata. Sehun melirik Luhan yang terdiam

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas Sehunnie," tukas Luhan gerah "Itu hanyalah masa lalu" Sehun dan Luhan akhirnya terdiam. Sehun berkonsentrasi menyetir, Luhan memandang pemandangan malam Seoul. Beberapa orang masih berlalu lalang, berjalan pulang ingin menemui keluarga tercinta yang menyambut dirumah. Luhan mengeluarkan handphone nya dan mengecheck SNS. Luhan membuka post yang kemarin ia post, ia merasa penasaran dengan comment para fansnya. Luhan bahkan melihat masih saja ada fans yang comment beberapa menit yang lalu.

**-Luciadeer^^- **_2minutesago_

**"****Annyeonghaseyo Luhan! Apa kau tahu aku sungguh tidak sabar untuk menyambut Natal! Aku harap keajaiban Natal yang kuterima saat ini adalah bertemu denganmu"**

**-HannaLu- **_2minutesago_

**"****Aku harap Santa Claus menculikmu dan membungkusmu untuk hadiahku!^^ kkk~ aku bercanda!"**

**-EvilDeer- **_1minutesago_

**"****Aku akan menculikmu lalu kujadikan kekasihku!-**

**-EvilDeer- **_a few seconds ago_

**"****Berhati-hatilah, aku akan memilikimu seutuhnya! Persiapkan dirimu sayang."**

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya tidak senang, "Apa-apaan fan ini" Sehun melirik Luhan sejenak

"Apa ada fanwar lagi?" Luhan menggeleng dan mem'pout'kan bibirnya mengingat dulu sering terjadi fanwar antara fansnya dengan fans lain, "Tidak Sehunnie, tapi ada satu akun fans yang sangat membuatku kesal. Dia selalu menerorku, yah walaupun hanya lewat comment." Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan dengan cemas namun ia langsung menyembunyikan raut cemasnya dengan senyum teduh

"Tenanglah jika seseorang mengganggumu, mereka akan berhadapan denganku." Diam-diam muncul semburat merah diwajah Luhan, wah Luhan apa kau benar-benar sudah mencintai Sehun sekarang? Mungkin bukan cinta tapi suka biasa.

"Gomawo Sehunnie, aku merasa aman." Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan dengan lembut.

"Memang begitulah seharusnya." Luhan terkekeh kemudian mengecheck kembali SNSnya

**-Sehunkimchi- **_a few seconds ago_

**"****YAA! KAU JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT DENGAN OPPA SEHUN! AWAS SAJA! AKU SELALU MENGAWASIMU!"**

Luhan cukup kaget melihat comment yang satu ini, jarang ada seorang haters yang membencinya karena Sehun. Luhan meng'klik' profil Sehunkimchi lalu ternganga. Semuanya benar-benar serba Sehun, usernamenya, bionya, post-annya, pokoknya semuanya berbau Sehun. Bahkan ada sebuah post foto Sehun disaat Sehun berada didalam mobil tadi (saat Sehun galau itu lohh gara-gara lagu Luhan) Luhan melirik kespion mobil. Ada sebuah mobil yang mencurigakan, Luhan memicingkan matanya kemudian melihat kembali kedalam handphonenya dimana ada foto real Sehunkimchi. Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya

"Wah daebak Sehunnie. Kau ternyata populer lebih dari yang aku bayangkan" Sehun mengangkat alis kanannya, "Apa maksudmu?" Lampu merah terpaksa membuat Sehun berhenti kemudian menoleh kearah Luhan. Luhan tidak menjawab dan melihat mobil fans Sehun tersebut sudah berada tepat disamping Luhan, terlihat Sehunkimchi memperagakan seakan-akan ia akan memukul Luhan jika berdekatan dengan Sehun. Luhan meneguk ludahnya kasar

"Lihatlah mobil disamping, kurasa jika aku turun saat ini juga mungkin ia akan menabrakku agar tidak berdekatan denganmu" Sehun melihat kearah Sehunkimchi kemudian tertawa

"Ah dia, dia memang sasaeng fanku. Aku sudah terbiasa dengannya." Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya

"Sehunnie berhati-hatilah jangan sampai saat kau sendirian ia melihatmu. Kau bisa diperkosa!" Luhan bergidik membayangkan perkataannya sendiri, timbul rasa cemburu secara perlahan tanpa disadarinya. Sehun terkekeh

"Aku bahkan sudah pernah makan siang dengannya. Sebenarnya dia yang mendatangiku saat aku sedang makan siang di Mujigae," Sehun kembali menjalankan mobilnya saat lampu hijau menyala, "Nama dia Ailee, Lu. Dia anak yang baik hanya saja karena keluarganya begitu cuek dengannya, ia memilih untuk menjadi Sasaeng fan. Setidaknya ia tidak segila dengan sasaeng fans yang lain. Ia hanya mengikutiku kemanapun karena ingin memastikan bahwa aku baik-baik saja" Luhan menghela nafas mendengar penuturan Sehun, kenapa Sehun terlihat begitu bersemangat menceritakan Sehunkim—ah salah Ailee.

"Tapi Sehunnie tetap saja itu berbahaya untukmu." Sehun mengulum senyum mendengar ucapan Luhan

"Kalau cemburu langsung saja katakan, aku akan menjauhinya dan mengatakan bahwa Luluku cemburu." Luhan mendelik tidak terima

"Huh. Siapa yang cemburu, kau terlalu percaya diri Oh Sehun" Sehun hanya terkekeh mendengar ocehan Luhan

-SKIP PLACE-AT LUHAN'S HOUSE-

Luhan langsung keluar dari mobil Sehun tanpa sepatah katapun kemudian masuk kedalam rumah, Sehun mengangkat alis sebelahnya. Wah rusa kecil sedang merajuk. Sehun keluar dari mobil dan mendekati mobil Ailee yang masih saja mengikuti sampai didepan rumah Luhan .

Tok! Tok!

"Ailee, keluarlah." Ailee terlihat sangat senang melihat Sehun sendiri yang mendatanginya, dengan senang hati ia keluar dari mobilnya

"Waeyo Oppa?" Senyum lebar terlukis di wajah Ailee sedangkan Sehun memandangnya dengan malas

"Kau mengikutiku sejak kapan? Kau tidak mengikuti bimbingan belajar hari ini?" Ailee langsung cemberut mendengar penuturan Sehun

"Ayolah Oppa dua hari lagi Natal, buat apa aku mengikuti bimbingan belajar? Tidak penting." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku remaja putri didepannya

"Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu mengikutiku lagi jika kau terus membolos seperti ini" Ailee memajukan bibir bawahnya kesal, memukul lengan Sehun pelan

"Aish Oppa, kenapa ancamanmu selalu seper—"

"EHEM!" Sehun dan Ailee menoleh kearah Luhan yang sudah melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, "Bisa tolong kecilkan suaranya, tetanggaku mengeluh karena suara kalian berdua." Ailee memandang tidak suka kepada Luhan, apa-apan namja setengah yeoja ini

"Baiklah Oppa! Ayo masuk kedalam mobilku saja agar tidak ada namja SETENGAH yeoja protes" Aille sengaja menekankan kata 'setengah', Luhan mendelik kesal

"Mwoya?! Apa kau bilang?!"

"NAMJA SETENGAH YEOJA, JELAS?"

"Kau yeoja genit!"

"Kau namja penggoda Sehun oppa!"

"MWO?!"

Sehun memijat pelipisnya, "Yayaya! Berhenti berdebat. Ailee pulanglah ini sudah sangat larut dan Luhan," Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya "Kau sangat berisik." Luhan memandang Sehun tidak percaya

"Mwoya?!" Ailee masuk kedalam mobil sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, kemudian menyalakan mobilnya dan menerobos kesunyian malam meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan berdua

**"**Yeoja genit itu yang berisik bukan aku!" Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan dengan lembut

"Sudahlah Lulu, sekarang masuklah kedalam rumah. Tadi aku lihat kau sudah masuk rumah, apa tetangga benar-benar terganggu dengan suaraku dan Ailee?"

Luhan memandang Sehun kesal, "Ten-tentu saja! Untuk apa aku berbohong?"

**/LUHAN POV FLASHBACK/**

_Aku memandang Sehunnie kesal, huh semangat sekali ia menceritakan tentang Sehunkimchi atau Ailee atau siapalah itu_

_"__Tapi Sehunnie tetap saja itu berbahaya untukmu." Sehun mengulum senyum mendengar ucapanku. Hei kau kira aku bercanda?_

_"__Kalau cemburu langsung saja katakan, aku akan menjauhinya dan mengatakan bahwa Luluku cemburu." Aku mendelik tidak terima, mwo? Cemburu? Mimpi saja kau Sehunnie!_

_"__Huh. Siapa yang cemburu, kau terlalu percaya diri Oh Sehun" Sehun hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapanku. Hey! Aku tidak cemburu bodoh_

_Untung jarak rumahku tidak terlalu jauh jadi aku bisa cepat-cepat keluar dari mobil ini, huh Sehunnie sangat menyebalkan! Aku langsung keluar dari mobil tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih atau apalah basa basi yang biasanya aku lakukan, aku sekarang benar-benar kesal dengan Sehunnie. Aku membuka gerbangku secara perlahan, aku yakin pasti Sehun keluar dari mobil dan mengejarku._

_Aku melirik kebelakang mobil, BINGO! Sehunnie keluar dari mobil pasti mau mengejarku. Aku menutup gerbangku secara perlahan, aku mengernyit. Ya! Sehunnie kenapa tidak datang-datang? Aku membalikkan badanku dengan kesal, mengepalkan tanganku dengan kesal. APA-APAAN ITU? DIA MENGHAMPIRI KIMCHI BUSUK ITU?!_

_Aku mengintip dan berusaha mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua namun karena jarak mereka berdua terlalu jauh aku tidak dapat mendengar dengan jelas pembicaraan mereka. Aku memelototkan mataku saat melihat Ailee dengan manja memukul lengan Sehunnie. Aish kau menjijikkan yeoja genit!_

_Aku mendatangi mereka berdua dan malah berdebat dengan yeoja genit ini, aku bahkan dibilang namja setengah yeoja! __**NAMJA SETENGAH YEOJA! **__Itu sangat menghina harga diriku! Sehunnie melerai aku dan kimchi busuk itu,bahkan Sehunnie lebih membela kimchi busuk itu! Oh begitu Sehunnie? Kau berpihak padanya?! Oke!_

_Setelah Sehun menanyakanku beberapa pertanyaan aku langsung masuk kedalam rumah. Aku berjalan kedalam dapur dengan kaki dihentak-hentakkan, meminum jus strawberry dengan rakus. Namun aku terdiam,_

_._

_._

_._

_Tunggu_

_._

_._

_._

_Kenapa aku bertingkah seperti ini?_

_Aku menutup mukaku malu, YA! LUHAN ADA DENGANMU BARUSAN? Sehunnie bahkan bukan namjachingumu!_

_YAAAAAA LUHAAAAN BODOOOOHHH!_

_KAU SUNGGUH MEMALUKAN!_

_-tobecontinued-_

ARGHHH KESEL BANGET SAMA SINYAL DAN FANFICTION./NET -_- aku harus ngedit sampe tiga kali cuma gara-gara sinyaaal! huft maafkan saya baru update malah ngomelngomel-_-

Happy New Year 2015! let's make 2015 be ours year! :3 semogaauthor-author pairing exo makin kreatif yaaa dan para siders makin tobat dan yang reader suka ngereview makin diberkati hehehe

aku tau ini cerita makin absurd maafkan daku hanya ini yang dapat keluar dari otak saya :3

makasi banyak buat Liyyaeonnie karena udah ngasi aku wejangan /asik/ tentang cara penulisan fanfiction dan buat ruriminhaha dan PandaYehet88 makasi udah mau pm-pman /apaaansihpuut/ hehehehe

udah ah yaaaaaa mau fast update? aku mau target 10review dulu deh baru next chap 5 entar :3

babaaay saranghaeyo reader-nim :*


	5. Chapter 5

Unpredictable

Melody in Love

Created by : manlylittledeer

Cast : Luhan, Oh Sehoon, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Kyungsoo

Pairing : Official Pair HUNHAN CHANBAEK KAISOO

Rate : T (amaaaan :3)

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : semua cast milik orangtuanya dan Tuhan aku cuma minjem nama :) ini murni hasil imajinasi aku samasekali engga plagiat :3

.

.

.

HAPPY READING READERNIM :3

**_Sometimes, you give attention too much for the things behind you and leave the thing in front of you_**

Setelah kejadian dimana Sehun mencium Luhan dan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Luhan tidak ada yang berubah diantara mereka. Masing-masing saling mengerti dan berusaha mengikis rasa canggung yang mulai muncul. Luhan mulai disibukkan dengan event Luhan terbaru yakni rilisnya album kedua Luhan, _I Doubt It_. Secara perlahan Luhan mulai mengalihkan rasa sedihnya karena Chanyeol dengan rekaman lagu, datang ke variety show, jumpa fans dan lain-lain.

Sehun sendiri juga mulai fokus dengan lagu duetnya dengan Chanyeol, lagu klasik _Rondo ala Turca_ yang diremix dengan nuansa pop sangat populer diseluruh kalangan. Sedikit demi sedikit muncul fans club untuk mereka, Sehun dan Chanyeol melihat peluang besar disini maka mereka berencana untuk berkolaborasi kembali.

Kesibukan Sehun bahkan melebihi Luhan membuat ia tidak bisa lagi berdekatan bahkan untuk berlatih piano bersama pun susah. Sehun meminta tolong kepada Suho untuk menggantikannya sementara untuk berlatih bersama Luhan.

Suho dengan senang hati menerima tawaran tersebut karena ia saat ini sedang kosong dan tidak ada permintaan untuk pembuatan lagu

Suho merupakan komposer yang sangat luar biasa, ia bahkan bisa memainkan sebuah lagu hanya dengan sekali dengar. Ia menguasai beberapa alat musik yakni piano, gitar, saxophone dan drum. Suho sering merekam saat ia bermain semua alat musik tersebut kemudian menggabungkannya membuat sebuah harmoni yang begitu indah.

Sore ini Suho dan Luhan sudah berjanji akan berlatih bersama di BLACKPEARL Studio. Luhan sudah berada di BLACKPEARL Studio sejak pagi karena ini hari pertama ia akan berlatih bersama dengan orang lain selain Sehun. Luhan menghela nafasnya sambil membolak balik partitur yang begitu banyak berisi coretan

"Sehun.." Luhan menekan nada C dengan lesu, "Apa ia begitu sibuk?" Luhan membolak-balik kembali halaman partitur tersebut, pandangannya terpaku pada sebuah partitur yang belum selesai ia buat. Mengingatkan dirinya yang dulu begitu bodoh mencintai seseorang yang tidak mungkin membalas perasaannya.

Tok! Tok! Luhan menoleh kearah pintu, ah itu pasti Suho. Luhan bangkit dari duduknya, membukakan pintu dan benar itu adalah Suho

"Ah, Annyeonhaseyo. Luhan imnida" Luhan membungkukkan badannya sedangkan Suho tersenyum senang melihat Luhan yang begitu sopan terhadapnya

"Ah ne,ne Luhan aku sangat senang bisa bertemu langsung dengan idola yang sedang naik daun" Luhan yang mendengar itu tertawa kecil, "Kau tentu sudah tahu namaku bukan?" Luhan langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat

"Ne, kau terlihat begitu lelah?" Suho mengelap keringat dingin yang mengalir dipelipisnya

"Yah, bisa dibilang aku sedikit tidak enak badan tapi demi kau aku rela datang kesini," Suho meletakkan tasnya disalah satu kursi didalam bilik studio, "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan atau latih hari ini?" Luhan duduk didepan piano kemudian membolak-balik halaman partitur yang ada, Suho mendekati Luhan dan ikut melihat-lihat partitur yang masih penuh dengan coretan itu. Sebuah partitur lusuh menyita perhatian Suho

"Bisa kau mainkan lagu ini untukku?" Luhan memandang partitur itu

"Ah ini, partitur yang dibuat oleh Sehun dan aku saat pertama kali berlatih membuat lagu. Kau yakin ingin mendengarnya? Aku bahkan tak yakin masih bisa memainkannya dengan lancar atau tidak" Suho tersenyum

"Tentu aku yakin. Terkadang sesuatu yang pertama itu lebih menyentuh hati" Luhan sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Suho namun akhirnya ia tetap memainkan lagu tersebut

**Surely I said I can trough this**

**With you, by my side **

**You always supporting me, never leave me **

**No one do that to me except you **

**Love oh Love, is the most strong power**

**With love, black could be white **

**Sad could be happy **

**Rich become poor **

**But you, make me feels better **

Luhan tersenyum karena bernostalgia saat ia begitu susah mengingat nada saat itu, marah karena Sehun yang selalu memarahinya saat ia menguap karena bosan membuat lagu tersebut. Terlihat pendek namun Luhan saat itu sangat bekerja keras karena itu adalah pengalaman pertama baginya. Suho yang melihat Luhan tersenyum, menepuk bahunya perlahan

"Bernostalgia hm? Merindukan Sehun?" Luhan tersentak, memandang Suho bingung,"Sudah kubilang bukan, sesuatu yang pertama terasa berbeda. Jadi apa kau berniat menambah lagu ini dalam track album mu? Hanya menjadi tambahan saja" Luhan memandang partitur itu, terlihat mempertimbangkannya

"Kurasa itu ide yang cukup bagus Suho-ssi. Aku akan menambahkan ini didalam track list album _I Doubt It_" Suho tersenyum teduh melihat Luhan yang begitu bersemangat

"Baiklah! Mari kita berlatih satu persatu lagu yang ada didalam albummu" Luhan membelalakkan matanya

"Ne?! Semuanya?" Suho mengangguk semangat sedangkan Luhan masih ternganga. Bayangkan saja disuruh berlatih 15 lagu!

.

.

-at the other side-

Sehun meneguk _iced coffee_ nya perlahan, memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang rekaman untuk _backsound effect_. Chanyeol terlihat begitu serius namun untuk kesekian kalinya handphonenya berbunyi membuat ia harus mengulang rekaman dari awal. Sehun meremuk gelas plastik yang ada didalam genggamannya dengan kesal, ia masuk kedalam ruangan rekaman dimana Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan takut sambil berbicara dengan Baekhyun via telepon

"Ne Baekhyunnie, arraseo arraseo. Aku sedang rekaman dan kau membuatku harus mengulang rekaman untuk kesekian kalinya. Kau tahu? Ada seekor buaya yang akan menerkamku jika kau membuatku mengulang lagi setelah ini. Ne ne nado saranghae!" Chanyeol langsung mematikan sambungan telepon secara sepihak dan menatap Sehun dengan memelas

"Jeongmal mianhaeyo Sehun-ah. Kau tahu bukan betapa cerewetnya nae Baekhyunnie?" Sehun memandang Chanyeol datar

"Lalu mengapa kau tetap membawa handphone mu kedalam ruangan rekaman Chanyeol-ssi?" Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Mian,mian aku lupa. Aku berjanji sekarang hal itu tidak akan terulang lagi" Sehun menghela nafasnya kemudian menyita handphone Chanyeol

"Aku akan mengambil benda sialan ini sampai kau benar-benar selesai rekaman" Saat Chanyeol hendak memprotes hal itu Sehun langsung pergi keluar ruang rekaman dan melihat Chanyeol yang memakinya dari luar ruang rekaman. Sehun menghempaskan dirinya diatas sofa, mengecek handphone Chanyeol yang begitu penuh dengan pesan dari Baekhyun

_Baekhyun_

_Yaa Yeoollie, apa kau masih lama?_

_Baekhyun_

_Kau rekaman atau bersemedi? Kau bahkan hampir seharian hanya untuk rekaman. Bogoshippo! _

Sehun memutar kedua bolamatanya malas melihat pesan singkat Baekhyun, dasar pasangan aneh. Handphone Chanyeol tiba-tiba bergetar menandakan ada telepon masuk, dari Baekhyun. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat betapa protektifnya Baekhyun kepada rekan sejolinya. Sehun mengangkat telepon tersebut

_"__Yaa Yeollia-ah, kau sangat lama! Aku sangat ingin menceritakanmu tentang Luhan namun kau harus berjanji agar tidak memberitahu Sehun akan hal ini! Maka cepatlah selesaikan rekamanmu itu!_" Sehun menatap layar handphone Chanyeol bingung

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang ingin kau ceritakan kepada Chanyeol tentang Luhan dan bisa kau jelaskan mengapa aku tidak boleh mengetahui hal tersebut?" Baekhyun bingung dengan ucapan Sehun

_"__Ne? Yeollie-ah? Apa maksudmu?" _

"Aku Sehun, Baekhyun" Terdengar Baekhyun tergagap diseberang sana

_"__A-ah ne? Maafkan aku Sehun aku tiba-tiba ada urusan. Paai!" _PIP! Baekhyun langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon tersebut

Sehun menatap layar handphone Chanyeol dengan bingung, memang dasar pasangan aneh!

.

.

.

/at the other side/ 

"Aissshh pabboyaa! Bisa-bisanya aku berbicara seperti itu!" Baekhyun berguling-guling diatas kasur dengan panik, hidupnya benar-benar diujung tanduk saat ini. Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk dengan _mic_ tercintanya memandang Baekhyun bingung

"Ada apa denganmu? Seperti akan ada bencana besar saja" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan memelas, ia mendekati Kyungsoo dan memeluknya dengan erat

"Ahh bagaimana ini? Ini rahasia besar Do-ah! Dan dengan begitu ceroboh dan idiotnya aku membeberkannya kepada seseorang yang benar-benar tidak boleh mengetahui hal ini! Kau tahu? Aku rasa besok aku tidak akan bisa bernafas dengan baik!" Baekhyun menghirup nafas dalam-dalam karena berbicara tanpa jeda sedangkan Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya

"Baek, bisakah sekali saja kau tidak terlalu mendramatisir hidupmu?" Baekhyun mendelik kesal

"Ya!Ya!Ya! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa _sih_!" Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan erat Baekhyun, merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur Baekhyun

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu? Aku bahkan mengetahuinya lebih dulu daripada kau" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya

"Jeongmal?! YA! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?!" Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya

"Aku malas" Baekhyun ternganga mendengar dua kata yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo

"MWOYA?! INI BENAR-BENAR HAL BESAR YANG HARUS KUKETAHUI DAN KAU TIDAK MAU MEMBERITAHUKU KARENA MALAS?!" Kyungsoo membuka matanya dengan setengah hati, ia menatap Baekhyun jijik

"Kau boleh teriak tapi air liur mu tidak usah terjun kemukaku" Kyungsoo mengambil tisu basah, mengelap bagian wajahnya yang terkena cipratan air liur Baekhyun dengan kasar. Baekhyun yang melihat hal itu hanya menjulurkan lidahnya, menghempaskan badannya disebelah Kyungsoo

"Do-ah.. Ottekoe?"

.

.

.

/Luhan and Suho's side/

"Haah! Akhirnya selesai juga, terimakasih atas hari ini Suho-ssi" Luhan membungkukkan badannya dengan penuh rasa terimakasih. Suho mengusak rambut Luhan lembut

"Ne, cheonmaneyo Luhan. Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'ssi' lagi, kurasa setelah latihan hari ini kita sudah cukup akrab" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya

"Ah gueraeyo? Ne, Suho. Ah bagaimana kalau kau kutraktir makan malam? Perutku sangat lapar" Suho terlihat mempertimbangkan tawaran yang diberikan Luhan

"Tawaran yang menarik, baiklah. Naik mobilku saja"

Akhirnya Luhan dan Suho memilih sebuah restoran di pinggir jalan namun masih terkesan elite karena dekorasi dan cahaya restoran tersebut sangat menarik. Mereka memilih untuk duduk dengan jendela kearah jalanan. Suho mengangkat tangannya, hendak memanggil pelayan. Seorang pelayan wanita menghampiri meja mereka dengan sebuah notes ditangannya

"1 Iced Mochacinno, 1 Honey Pancake. Luhan kau ingin makan apa? Kau bilang kau lapar bukan?" Luhan membolak-balik halaman menu yang ada dihadapannya, terlihat mempertimbangkan antara dua makanan yang terlihat begitu lezat

"Suho-ah aku bingung memilih Bibimbap atau Jajangmyeon?" Luhan menggigit bibirnya menahan air liur yang seakan-akan ingin jatuh karena saking laparnya. Suho terkekeh melihat tingkah Luhan

"Kenapa kau tidak memilih keduanya saja? Aku yang akan mentraktirmu" Luhan mengibaskan tangan sambil menggeleng

"Aniya, aku yang akan mentraktirmu Suho-ah. Hem aku memilih bibimbap saja" Pelayan wanita tersebut mengulangi pesanan Luhan dan Suho kemudian berjalan kearah dapur. Suho memandang jalanan yang begitu ramai karena itu adalah saat jam-jam pulang kerja

"Ah Luhan, lihatlah ibu itu terilhat kesusahan membawa belanjaannya" Suho menunjuk seorang wanita tua yang keberatan dengan belanjaannya yang begitu banyak, Luhan mengikuti arah telunjuk Suho. Namun tiba-tiba seorang namja menolong ibu tersebut membawakan barang belanjaannya, Suho tersenyum melihat namja tersebut

"Kau tahu namja yang menolong wanita tadi?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya bingung, "Ia adalah namjachinguku dulu" Luhan memandang Suho dengan tatapan tidak percaya, Suho tertawa kecil melihat raut wajah Luhan

"Ya, aku seorang gay. Ia adalah pacar pertamaku dan dengan bodohnya aku membuat dirinya membenciku" Suho membenarkan letak duduknya, "Ia selalu membantu wanita tadi setiap malam, ditempat yang sama pula. Kau tahu kenapa wanita tadi terlihat begitu susah membawa barang bawaannya?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan

"Karena tangan yang ia pakai untuk membawa barang bawaannya adalah tangan palsu," Suho berdeham sejenak, "Dan dengan idiotnya aku lah yang membuat wanita tua tersebut kehilangan tangannya" Saat Luhan hendak menanyakan bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi, seorang pelayan datang membawakan pesanan mereka. Luhan langsung menjilat bibirnya kasar, ia benar-benar lupa dengan keinginannya menanyakan hal tersebut kepada Suho. Luhan memakan bibimbap dengan lahap, ah mashitta!

Luhan mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu setelah menghabiskan satu porsi bibimbap, perutnya benar-benar penuh saat ini. Suho tertawa kecil melihat Luhan yang terlihat sangat kekenyangan

"Gwaenchanayo? Kau terlihat sangat kekenyangan" Luhan mengangguk pelan

"Bibimbap di sini porsinya sangat besar, aku berpikir aku sangat gila bisa menghabiskannya" Luhan terlihat menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah karena ia lupa untuk memesan minuman, Suho yang sadar akan hal itu memberikan Iced Mochacinno nya yang sama sekali belum ia minum kepada Luhan

"Minumlah, kau terlihat sangat kehausan. Jika kau ingin memesan kau akan dapat minuman itu setengah jam kemudian melihat pengunjung yang sangat ramai" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum

"Nan gwenchan-hik!" Luhan menutup dengan malu mulutnya, aish paboya! Suho tertawa mendengarnya

"Sudahlah, minum ini" Luhan akhirnya dengan tidak enak hati meminum Iced Mochacinno Suho. Cegukan Luhan perlahan mulai hilang seiring masuknya Iced Mochacinno tersebut melewati kerongkongannya. Luhan menaruh cangkir iced mochacinno tersebut sambil tersenyum

"Gomawoyo Suho-ah!" Suho mengangguk sambil tersenyum, pandangan matanya terpaku pada dua namja yang baru masuk kedalam restaurant tersebut

"Eoh? Itu Chanyeol dan Sehun!" Chanyeol terlihat sibuk dengan partiturnya sedangkan Sehun memasang headset dikedua telinganya, "Hey Chanyeol! Sehun!" Tidak ada satupun dari mereka berdua menanggapi panggilan Suho, Luhan menoleh kearah mereka. Luhan langsung berjalan mendekati mereka

"Hey!" Chanyeol yang mendengar sapaan Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari partitur setengah jadi tersebut ke Luhan, "Lu-luhan?"

"Ayo duduk bersama ku dan Suho disana, sudah lama kita tak mengobrol" Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya ragu, "Ehm baiklah, ya Sehun! Kau ini lepas headsetmu!" Sehun melepaskan headsetnya malas, masih belum menyadari keberadaan Luhan

"Kau ini kenapa lagi?" Chanyeol menunjuk Luhan dengan tatapan matanya, Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan kaget

"Luhan? Sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah kau semestinya latihan dengan Suho hyung?" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum

"Ne, aku sudah selesai latihan bersama Suho. Aku sedang makan malam dengannya, itu dia. Ayo duduk denganku dan Suho" Sehun dan Chanyeol akhirnya mengikuti Luhan berjalan kearah meja Suho

"Annyeong Suho hyung, kau masih tetap ke restoran ini?" Sehun dan Chanyeol duduk berhadapan dengan Luhan dan Suho.

"Ya begitulah, aku masih belum bisa melupakannya" Suho menghela nafasnya namun tersadar disana ada Chanyeol memandang Suho bingung dengan perkataannya barusan, "Ah-ah Chanyeol apa kabar?"

"Baik Suho hyung, kau sendiri?"

"Yah begitulah, tidak baik tidak juga buruk. Kau tidak memesan makanan?" Chanyeol membuka buku menu sedangkan Sehun sama sekali tidak terlihat tertarik untuk memesan makan

"Lulu, apa kau sangat sibuk dalam seminggu kedepan?" Luhan yang daritadi diam terlihat berpikir

"Tidak terlalu Sehunnie, namun aku harus mendatangi beberapa variety show dan sebuah acara penghargaan, Baidu Awards" Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya paham

"Kau masuk nominasi apa?"

"Best Male Artist of the year, aku tidak terlalu percaya diri akan menang. Kulihat Baekhyun dari The Crescendo juga masuk nominasi tersebut" Sehun terlihat berpikir, seketika teringat dengan perkataan Baekhyun ditelpon

"Ah begitukah? Kudengar kau akan merilis albummu dalam minggu ini?" Luhan tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sehun

"Ne Sehunnie dan aku akan memasukkan sebuah lagu tambahan sebagai kejutan" Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, "Aku sangat tidak sabar untuk merilis album baruku Sehunnie" Luhan tersenyum sangat lebar, ia sangat tidak sabar saat Sehun mengetahui lagu yang pertama kali ia buat bersamanya akan ia masukkan kedalam album keduanya ini.

/skip time/

Setelah Chanyeol selesai menyantap pesanannya, mereka akhirnya pulang. Sehun berinisiatif mengantar Luhan pulang sekalian mengobrol karena sudah lama mereka tidak bisa berbicara secara pribadi. Mereka memilih untuk naik bis agar memperlama perjalanan mereka, sepertinya mereka 'rindu' satu sama lain?

"Memang, lagu apa yang akan menjadi tambahan di albummu itu Lu?" Luhan menggoyangkan telunjuknya sambil tersenyum jahil

"Ani, aku tidak akan memberitahumu," Luhan membenarkan letak duduknya,"Kau harus membeli albumku baru kau boleh mengetahuinya, kau bahkan tidak membeli album pertamaku" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya. Sehun yang melihat hal itu terkekeh

"Aku bahkan bisa mendengar kau menyanyi secara langsung setiap hari Lu, untuk apa aku membeli albummu?" Luhan mencibir mendengar perkataan Sehun

"Tetap saja Sehunnie," Luhan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada,"Aku tidak mau tahu kau harus membeli album keduaku ini! Aku benar-benar bersemangat merilis album ini Sehunniee" Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah Luhan, ia mengusak rambut Luhan perlahan

"Arraseo,arraseo! Aku bahkan bisa membeli jutaan copy albummu Luluku" Luhan langsung menatap Sehun

"Aniyaa, kasihan dengan penggemarku yang lain jika kau membeli sebanyak itu" Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar penuturan Luhan, aish muridnya sungguh menggemaskan!

Sebuah getaran terasa didalam kantong Sehun, Sehun mengeluarkan benda yang menghasilkan getaran tersebut. Astaga! Ia lupa mengembalikan handphone Chanyeol! Terlihat Baekhyun yang menelpon, Sehun tanpa ragu langsung mengangkatnya

_"__Ya Chanyeol! Taehyung hyung sungguh gila! Luhan tidak akan bisa merilis album keduanya karena dianggap ilegal dan ia akan dieliminasi dari nominasi Best Male Of The Year di Baidu Awards! Aiishh bagaimana ini?!" _Sehun membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, Luhan yang hendak bertanya itu siapa langsung mengurungkannya karena jari telunjuk Sehun menahan mulutnya

"Mwoya? Kau bercanda?" Sehun berusaha mengikuti suara Chanyeol agar Baekhyun mau menjelaskannya dan tidak memutuskan sambungan telpon secara sepihak seperti tadi siang

_"__Aku tidak bercanda! Aku bersungguh-sungguh!" _ Sehun melirik Luhan yang menatapnya dengan penasaran

"Bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi?" Baekhyun diseberang sana terdengar menghela nafas kasar

_"__Kemarilah dan kau akan tahu apa alasannya!" _ Baekhyun langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon tersebut. Sehun memasukkan kembali handphone Chanyeol kedalam kantongnya

"Sehunnie? Nugu?" Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Hah biasalah, produser rekamanku melakukan sedikit kesalahan" Luhan mengangguk paham

"Arraseo, pokoknya kau harus membeli album keduaku dan menemaniku menghadiri acara Baidu Awards! Arraseo?" Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan.

"A-ah ne arraseo" 

gimanaa? maaf banget aku ngaret bangeet. Sekolah kalau awal semester banyak pake banget tugasnyaT.T maafkan dakuu

kalo ada typo atau kesalahan mohon dimaafkan yaaa soalnya aku males ngecheck ulang hehehe

paaii don't forget to give your revieww! :3


End file.
